


Steven Diamond Universe: A View from the Future

by ulisse



Series: Diamond Universe [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Gemlings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulisse/pseuds/ulisse
Summary: Follow the adventures of Steven and Connie's family with their children as they discover their powers and are about to enter The Great Diamond Authority
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Diamond Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555771
Kudos: 4





	1. Busy summer day

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is set in the future. There will be many invented characters and new dynamics among members of Steven's family. This fanfiction will not be updated regularly. If there are language issues and/or structure of fanfiction commented as well to improve the quality of writing. Good reading

It was a summer day in Beach City. Everyone was waking up in Steven's house. Connie (40 years old) was in the kitchen making breakfast. His son Alexander (13 years old) had just woken up and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

" Good morning My son"

" Good morning Mom"

" What do you do today?"

" I'm going to work with My Grandfather. There are many gems that come here to wash their spaceships. Luckily they're small"

" Beach city there live three diamonds and two small diamonds that are growing"

" Mom. You know I don't like this. Many gems call me pink Brown Diamond"

" You get used to it. After my marriage to your father All gems call me as Brown Diamond. It was embarrassing when we had our honeymoon and the gems called me by that name. Then White, Blue, Yellow Diamond had given us colonies that were reserved for elite gems. They are beautiful places"

" Can we visit these places mom?"

"Not now. This summer we go to Homeworld"

Meanwhile Steven (41 years old) went to his daughter Nora's room (16 years old)

"Nora Wake up"

" I want to sleep daddy"

" Nora. Do you know what day it is?"

" Monday"

" So you don't remember that you're going to be with Grandma Pink on the farm today"

Nora quickly gets up to go to the bathroom.

" See you in the kitchen"

" Sure dad"

Steven came out of his daughter's room and went into the kitchen to see Connie and her son who were arguing

" Good morning My Darling"

Steven kissed Connie while his son was eating.

" Good morning my teddy bear. I think we have to put them off

Connie and Steven were giggling.

" Dad, I'm going to help My grandfather at the car wash today"

"The car wash is a magical place. In that place I discovered several new powers"

Suddenly Pearl and Jasper appeared from the warp pad.

" Steven Connie. It's nice to see you"

" Pearl. How are you? I miss you very much"

" Me too. But as long as this house on finishes the renovations I am forced to live on that farm. Where's Nora?"

" She's getting dressed and has to have breakfast again"

" That girl is always late. Did I hear Alexander's going to work with Greg?"

" Yes Aunt Pearl. Today I'm going to help My Grandfather"

" Then you will keep me company"

" Why?"

" Because I have to protect you and Greg"

" I can't wait to have some fights with you"

" Calm down you two. You know Greg is a human. So if you want to do the fights you can do them on the beach and do not disturb the gems that are working on the house"

Nora arrived dressed and Connie gave him breakfast

"Don't eat fast"

" I'm late"

" Eat calmly. Pearl can wait. Don't do things in a hurry. When you're with Grandma, she respects the commands she gives you"

"Ok mom"

They both finished breakfast and eventually left. Alexander went with Jasper to the car wash while Pearl and Nora went to the warp pad and after a few seconds they disappeared.

" Now that we're free we can do what we want"

" Yes. Let's go relax"

Steven and Connie continued breakfast. Meanwhile, Alexander and Jasper went to the car wash. As they were walking they saw several gems that were working on the renovation of the house. When they arrived there was Greg talking to Emerald.

"Hello Granddad"

Alexander ran to hug his grandfather.

" Hello grandson. Are you ready for this workday?"

" Sure"

" We have spaceships that need to be washed"

"Sure. Jasper let's go"

Alexander and Jasper went to work cleaning the spaceships. On the farm, Pearl accompanied her to Pink's temporary office. When they entered, Nora ran to Pink Diamond.

" Grandma"

" Nora. Give me a warm hug"

They both embraced

" Grandma when do you come back to live with us?"

" In a little while. The work is almost done. Do you remember Spinel?"

" Sure. He's my best friend"

" He's waiting for you outside"

"I run to her. Hello Grandma"

Nora ran out of the room while Pink spoke to Pearl

" Nora looks like my son"

" Even though she looks like Connie, she has a Steven mindset. Naive and adventurous"

" But now let's get back to business. We have to manage some colonies"

" Sure Pink"

Nora arrived in the garden where corn is grown. As he was walking you heard something touching, he turned and saw that it was Spinel

" Who is Spinel's best friend?"

" It's m"

They both embraced and were happy.

" Let's go grow corn. Follow me. There's also Lapis"

Nora and Spinel arrived at the place where Lapis was reading a newspaper.

"Lapis. I missed you"

"Nora came here. I haven't seen you in a long time"

They both embraced and Nora started talking

" What should we do?"

"We have to dig to lay water pipes"

" Ok"

Everyone went to work under a summer sun. Alexander and Jasper were working on some spaceships. Many of the gems that landed were surprises of a diamond that was working. When they had finished the work, another ship landed. From this spaceship came out some gems that were some rubies and a pink Agate

" Excuse me can you tell me where Steven Diamond Universe's house and his wife Connie are?"

" It's under renovation. But I don't know if my dad is available?"

The agate observed the human well. And after a few minutes I observe well that it was Alexander steven's son

" Excuse me my diamond I did not recognize you"

"There's no problem. Jasper can you accompany these gems to my Father's office?"

"Sure"

Jasper I accompany these gems to Steven's studio. When they arrived at the door Jasper knocked the door

"Who is it?"

"I'm Jasper. There are some gems I want to see you"

" Let them in"

The gems came in. Steven's office was very large and there were two consoles with two diamond thrones. Steven and Connie were sitting down and doing some things.

" My diamond. I was sent by Yellow Diamond to oversee the colonization of the planet Missage 2(A). We are proceeding with the colonization of the planet but we need to discuss the colonization of Missage 2(B). This planet has not been analyzed but they can do it because it has characteristics in which a human can survive. We do not know if it has a hostile flora and fauna but from the first investigations it has a docile flora and fauna"

" Interesting. You can do your own investigation. If there are indigenous peoples you have to abandon the search. Do your analysis and discover any biochemical matter that may be dangerous to humans. You can go"

"Thank you my Diamond"

Pink aghale went out along with his gems. Steven spoke to Connie

"Sometimes I wonder why gems have no spirit of resourcefulness"

" I don't know. But they're very good at research"

" Gem technology is much faster if you also use human minds"

" White Diamond has done a great job with these projects"

" She's smart but doesn't get to your level"

Connie laughed

" Steven you know that these words are very romantic"

"I know my Connie"

They both laughed and Steven came back to think

" Who knows what our children are doing?"

"They're working. I just hope they don't get in trouble"

Nora and Spinel were digging while Lapis was laying the pipes. Sometimes she would drop water on Nora to make her cool down. Suddenly the work stopped because a spaceship had just landed. A Howlite came out of this ship along with its pearl and a jasper.

" Human pathetic. Tell me where Pink Diamond is"

" I can tell if you apologize to me first"

" Who are you? Never. I'm Howlite. A noble gem of White Diamond's court. The most powerful diamond ever. You humans are pathetic. Even that spinel and that Lapis Lazuli"

At that moment Nora became angry to the point that her eyes began to shine with a light with a pink color with white shades.

" Repeat what you said?"

" I said that you humans are pathetic even that spinel and that lapis lazuli"

Suddenly Nora's eyes fired a laser beam at Howlite, hitting her gem. Her gem lost colors becoming a pink gem with white shades that spread all over her body until she moved. All the gems especially Nora were shocked.

" Lapis calls my grandmother"

Nora was more frightened when Howlite repeated Nora's own words. Spinel and Howlite's pearl were still baffled while Jasper stood on the sidelines because he knew which gem used that mind control power, White Diamond.

" Spinel. Call my parents, too. Maybe they know what they have to do in these situations"

" Sure Nora"

Spinel ran to warp pad while Nora and the other gems went toward the phoenix entrance.

When Pink Diamond Pearl and Lapis Lazuli arrived, they rushed out of the building

"Nora are you okay?"

" Yes Grandma. But I don't know for Howlite"

Pink Diamond looked at Howlite and knew what had happened. He had seen that power from White Diamond

" Spinel where is it?"

" I sent it to my father"

" You did well. We need to have a discussion together"

" Why?"

" You have a power that is considered very dangerous. You have a power inherited from White Diamond"

" The great-grandmother?"

" That's right. Maybe I can call you to come here as a matter of urgency. She knows how to teach you power"

Pink Diamond ran into the room to call White Diamond, while Spinel managed to get to Steven's studio

" Steven come with me now"

" Hi Spinel. What happened?"

" Nora turned a gem into zombies"

Both Connie and Steven screamed together

"What?"

Steven and Connie ran with Spinel to the warp pad. When they arrived they saw Howlite who had a pink coloring with white shades and Nora still in disbelief at what happened Steven started screaming

" Noraa!!"

Nora turned to see her mother and father running fast towards her. She went up against her parents

" Dad, Mom!"

Steven, Connie and Nora embraced

" Calm down. What happened to me?"

" She started insulting her at some point out of my eyes is a laser beam that hit howlite's gem and after that thing she started copying my movements and my voice"

Connie was shocked while Steven was still reflecting. At one point the warp pad activated showing White Diamond with his pearl. Meanwhile, Pink left the building.

" Starlight why did you call me?"

" Nora can control gems"

" What?!"

" Hi great grandma. I'm checking out your Howlite"

White Diamond watched the scene and was shocked.

" But that's nice. There are two diamonds that have the same power. Steven, can I talk to your daughter?"

"Sure. I don't know how to solve this situation"

" See you tonight"

" My son. Before you leave. Remember that gems need to renovate your rooms and my lovely grandchildren. So you have to sleep here"

"Okay mom. Let's pack our bags. See you after Nora"

" White if you need help call me"

" Sure starlight"

" Nora i'll see you later. Jasper and Pearl of Howlite follow me. Lapis and Spinel take a break"

The two gems followed Pink's command while Lapis and Spinel went to rest and in the end only Nora, White Diamond and Howlite remained.

" Nora. You have the power to control gems, and I assume people too"

" Wow"

"I never use this power. But today I teach you how to control power and teach you some tricks that can be useful"

" I'm ready great-grandmother"

"Let's start with the basics. You have to think about how to move Howlite from one point to another and vice versa"

Nora began to think and Howlite began to move and then returned to the starting point

" Perfect. Now I know you've already experienced the voice so let's move on to bubble formation. You have to think and you have to make a bubble"

" Ok Grandma"

Nora began to think and a bubble formed around Howlite and also included White Diamond and Nora.

" Perfect. Now you need to think of a nearby place to make a move"

Nora I think and after a few seconds the bubble moved quickly and after a few minutes they had arrived at Greg's car wash

" Impressed. Now do it all again and take us to the farm"

Nora i think again and after a few seconds they were inside a bubble and they were moving quickly and eventually they had arrived at the farm.

" Excellent granddaughter of mine"

"Thank you great grandma"

" Now as a last resort you have to think that that gem you don't need anymore so you can restore freedom"

" I try"

Nora I think strong and succeeded. The gem was returning to its original coloration and falling.

" What happened? I don't remember anything"

Howlite got up to see the human with White Diamond

"My diamond"

" Howlite I see that there was a small accident here"

" No my diamond. But that human didn't want to tell me where Pink Diamond was"

White Diamond looked at her badly

" Not only did you insult Nora Diamond Universe, Pink Diamond's court and Steven's. Plus you've angered my granddaughter by developing dangerous power. That's why you deserve shattering"

Howlite began to sweat, hearing the word shattering

" Because I'm very happy today, I want to be lenient. You'll have to apologize to all the gems present, to Pink Diamond, to Steven and Connie and to Greg"

" Let's not forget about my brother"

" Just my baby. Did you hear Howlite?"

" Of course My Diamond. Nora Diamond Universe I ask forgiveness for the words I told you"

" That's enough for me"

"Did you hear that? Go to Pink Diamond that's inside that building"

" Of course my diamond"

Howlite ran quickly away from Nora and White Diamond.

" Nora what do you want to do?"

" I don't know? What do you recommend to my great grandmother?"

" Continue the work you were doing before. That tonight we will be together"

Nora's eyes shone

"Do you really say that?"

" Yes"

" See you later Grandmother"

Nora hugged White Diamond and ran to Lapis and Spinel resumed work as White Diamond entered the fentanyl in his room. Meanwhile, in Greg's car wash there was a calm ness after a busy working day.

" Grandson. We've been working hard today"

" Yes, grandfather. I didn't think there were many spaceships and cars today that needed to be cleaned"

" When your father was the same age as you, this place was very quiet. There were few gems coming and humans came more during the summer. But since there are as many as three diamonds living, this place became like Homeworld"

" Have you been to Homeworld?"

"Of course my grandson. It's a nice but strange place for a human. Many gems do not understand humans well and their habits. When we go to Homeworld, Grandma always puts gems in front of the door to block any gem she wanted to enter while we were sleeping"

" I imagine the scene"

" I know it's comical. But for many gems diamonds are like gods. Despite your father and grandmother's reforms, there are things that still remain"

" Type?"

" The diamond salute"

They both laughed. Steven came along

" Dad!!!"

Steven ran to Greg for a hug.

" So how is my son as an employee?"

" Alexander is a very good employee"

" Very good. Then my son will be hired as a new employee"

" So I can work with My Grandfather?"

" Yes"

Alexander screams of happiness.

" Stay calm. Now you have to help me pack. We have to sleep at the farm"

" So I can see Peridot again"

" Yes"

Alexander ran to the house

" See you at lunch dad"

" Yes. I'm thinking of closing the car wash to carry out a renovation"

" I think so. Mom will be happy, too"

" I know. See you later"

Steven went to the house while Greg was closing the car wash. Inside the house Connie was packing her bags for family members she stopped when she saw that her husband had arrived

" Do you think we're going to see this place again?"

" I think so. This house has managed to resist anything"

" I have good memories in this place when we were kids"

" I miss that period, but then I think this house will have a new look. They're also fixing the beach"

" Wow. Anyway, you can take these suitcases and prend them to the farm. Call Nora and tell her to fix her bags"

" Sure"

Steven picked up his bags and went to the warp pad. After a few seconds he was at the farm. I carried her suitcases into the main room and saw that there was her mother

" Mom"

"Steven. How I missed you. Are you sure you want to live here? My room on Homeworld is available"

"Thank you, but I think we stay here. It's just a short time before August starts to make the trip on Homeworld"

" I'm proud of you"

"Now I'm going to go find my daughter"

" It should be with White Diamond or work with Lapis and Spinel"

" Okay. I'm going"

Steven ran out of the building. When he saw that White Diamond was not there, he decided to go after his daughter and after a few minutes he managed to find his daughter along with Lapis and Spinel.

" Nora. I was looking for you."

" Hi dad"

" How was the lesson with White Diamond?"

" All right. I learned how to manage that power"

" Very good. I'm proud of you. But now go back to the house you need to pack your bags. They have to continue the renovation and therefore the house is unusable"

" Ok dad"

Nora ran to the warp pad while Steven stayed with Lapis and Spinel

" So you're going to live here?"

" Sure Spinel"

" So does that mean I have other best friends?"

"Sure Spinel"

Spinel was delighted by this news and began to jump while Lapis was laughing

"I'm happy too"

"We have to eat soon. So I'll see you at the dining room"

" Sure Steven"

Steven went to the warp pad and after a few seconds he stood inside the house and helped his family pack. When it was lunchtime Steven started screaming

"It's lunchtime. We have to go to the farm and eat"

They all ran to the warp pad and in a short time had arrived at the farm and entered the building where Greg, Pink and White Diamond were.

" Hello grandchildren. Now let's eat and tell your adventures"

Everyone sat down and started eating. Nora was recounting her adventures with the new power she had discovered. Alexander was recounting his day with his grandfather. After lunch, Nora and Alexander were sleeping together with Leone and Greg. Pink and White had returned to their duties while Steven and Connie returned to the house to fix the office and finish the move. The day is going fast. By the time it became sunset, Connie and Steven had finished the move. When they arrived Pearl was waiting for them

" Steven. Your room is ready"

" Thank you Pearl. You're like a second mom"

Pearl smiled

" I'm happy. Anyway, dinner is ready soon. Nora and Greg Jr stay in the bathroom with Lapis, Peridot and Spinel and wash"

"I'm happy. Can you tell Pink Pearl to warn my kids to go out a few minutes before dinner's ready?"

" Sure"

Steven and Connie went to their bedroom while Pearl was informing Pink Pearl of Steven's request. After a few minutes dinner was ready and everyone ran to the dining room. They ate together talking to each other. After dinner Steven and Connie went to their room to watch some television while Greg and Pink were in their room having fun. Alexander was playing computer games in his room while Nora was with White Diamond. She was telling several stories on Homeworld and Nora was listening carefully. When Nora looked at her watch and it was midnight she asked her great-grandmother a question

" Grandma. Can I ask you something?"

" Sure my little starlight"

" Do you want to sleep with me?"

" Absolutely. You're my favorite Grandmother"

Nora ran to the bathroom and after a few minutes was ready to sleep. Nora and White Diamond put themselves under the covers and turned off the lights.

" Goodnight encore grandma"

"Goodnight baby Starlight mine"

They both started sleeping. After a few minutes the whole farm was silent and everyone was sleeping.


	2. Little Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's children visit Little Homeworld

Alexander and Nora had woken up. They were going to the kitchen where Pink Diamond was preparing breakfast

" Good morning my grandchildren. How did you sleep? "

" Hi Grandma. We slept well "

" What do we do today? "

" We can play with great-grandmother White Diamond "

" Or we can go to the beach with our great-grandmother "

" The beach is off limits. They're renovating the beach beyond the house. Then Greg told me about his intention to renovate the car wash. So you don't have to go work with grandfather "

" Too bad. I liked that place. We can visit our maternal grandparents "

" They live in Little Homeworld. The city with the passage of time has become a city only for gems and then a city for gems and humans. It looks like Homeworld but more alive "

Suddenly White Pearl appears.

"Say hello to White Diamond "

" Pearl. There is no need for these formalities. We're family. "

" Excuse me my diamond "

" How are my favorite grandchildren? "

" We're fine and we're eating "

" We don't know what we need to do today "

" I'm busy this morning. I have colonies to manage. But if I can take away the amount of work we can be together this afternoon and evening "

" That would be nice great-grandmother " 

" For me too "

" Now eat. I go to my room and don't bother me "

Nora and Alexander said together

" Sure great-grandmother "

White Diamond and White Pearl left.

" But are mom and dad sleeping? "

" Yesterday they had a difficult day. Fix the suitcases, make the trestle. Let them sleep. However Pearl and other gems will be available to do anything you want to do. They don't have a lot of commitments "

" It's very hot today "

" We can take lion and go to the grandparents' house "

" That's a good idea, but if we don't have it? "

" I don't know. We can go around Little Homeworld. I hear they've opened new premises "

" They seem like interesting ideas. I think Pearl will help you to visit Little Homeworld. I tell the aristocratic gems to beware of two humans, a pink lion and a pearl. Have fun guys. My duty calls me "

Pink Diamond went to his rooms. Nora and Alexander were in the kitchen finishing breakfast when Pearl arrived.

" Nora, Alexander. Did you sleep well? "

" Aunt Pearl! "

Nora went to hug Pearl while Alexander sat down to eat.

" So. Have you decided what to do? "

" We think we'll take Leone and go little home to see some shops and then go to the maternal grandparents "

" An interesting program. I'm coming too. I have to do some errands there so we can add some stages to your trip "

" It's going to be very interesting. I'm going to get Lion "

Nora went to Spinel's room to pick up Leo. Alexander was helping Pearl wash dishes and after a few minutes they were all ready.

" Get on board the Lion Express "

Pearl and Alexander climbed the Lion.

" Aunt. Where do you want to go? "

" First we have to go to the Sapphire Sanctuary. They have relationships that I have to take for Pink "

" Lion. Did you hear that? Take them to the Sapphire Sanctuary "

Lion snorted and immediately opened a portal. Meanwhile, in Steven and Connie's room, they were waking up.

" Are you awake, Connie? "

" Yes, but I want to sleep. I am tired "

" Me too. Yesterday was a difficult day "

" If you want we can stay in bed and have fun together "

" I'd be really happy with that "

Steven and Connie embraced and a strong light lit up the room. When Garnet came in he saw Stevonnie relaxing.

" Stevonnie. Breakfast is ready "

Stevonnie disappeared to show Steven and Connie taking their breakfast

" Good morning Garnet "

" I saw you were tired so I decided to bring breakfast "

" Thank you Garnet "

Garnet gave Steven and Connie breakfast.

" Garnet because there are four dishes? "

Garnet did not answer but disappeared showing Sapphire and Ruby

" Sapphire, Ruby. I missed you "

" Steven. You know we love you "

" In fact we decided to have a breakfast together today "

" Thank you Ruby "

" We're still Pink and Steven's trusted gems. Also your children love their square aunt "

Suddenly a yellow hologram appeared and Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond appeared

" Steven. Connie. How are you? Were you doing something? "

S: Hello Aunt Yellow and Aunt Blue. We were just having breakfast

" Anyway. Blue and I need to visit planets and it should last a week. I hear in a few weeks it's August and come to Homeworld. Can you get our daughters checked out? "

Steven and Connie looked at each other and said together

" Yes "

" Thank you Steven. We prepare our daughters and their pearls "

" Do Green and Aqua have their pearls? "

" Sure Steven. According to human growth, they are the same age as your children "

" Connie. Can you teach our daughters something? "

" Sure Blue "

" Thank you Connie. Now let's see each other this afternoon or evening "

Yellow Diamond closes the call and the holographic screen disappears.

" I think we need to prepare the rooms for newcomers "

Both Sapphire and Ruby began to laugh

" Sapphire. Did you see that with your future vision? "

" Sure, Steven. Don't worry. Garnet's already dealing with this. Today is your day off "

" I think we have to finish breakfast or I have to use my firepowers "

" Right Ruby. Sapphire our children what are they doing? "

" I'm hanging out with Pearl. Then they go to your parents. Connie "

" Thank you Sapphire. If you want, you can come inside the blankets and see some television "

Sapphire and Ruby put themselves inside the blankets and began watching television while they were having breakfast. On television they were broadcasting Lonesome Lasso. Meanwhile Leone opened a portal and after a few seconds they had already arrived in the sapphire room. This Sanctuary was very similar to the Sapphire Sanctuary on Homeworld but had the presence of terrestrial vegetation that made the place very beautiful. All the sapphires were not frightened because they had foreseen their arrival and had warned the rubies

" I'm Pearl. Pink Diamond told me I have to take some files "

" Sure Pearl. I'm Sapphire Facet-4F7L Cut-2TR and I'm part of Pink's court. This is Sapphire Facet-1T9L Cut-5AB is part of the Yellow Diamond court "

Nora started squealing

" Pearl looks at a yellow sapphire. Look how cute "

Nora began to embrace the yellow sapphire

" I'm happy for your compliment my diamond "

" Pearl. I can ask Yellow if I can keep this sapphire. See how sweet it is "

Pearl knew that watching this scene was like watching Steven when he was little.

" We can do it, but after we've finished our journey. Sapphire Facet-4F7L Cut-2TR Can you accompany me to get the files? "

" Sure Pearl "

Pearl and the blue sapphire walked away while Alexander was taking photos at the shrine and Nora was playing with the yellow sapphire

" So what do you do beautiful here? "

" We're relaxing and talking about a lot of things about the empire "

" It must be interesting "

" Yes my diamond. When we relax we lie down on the lawn or go for a bath in our bathtub. But today we're having problems with the pool "

Alexander when he heard the speech of the yellow sapphire went to see the tub. He was studying it carefully when he realized what the failure was. He immediately decided to fix the fault. He always brought a repair set and began to repair the damage. Many sapphires moved away from Alexander when the yellow sapphire began to say

" My diamond. Your brother will fix the damage and many sapphires will be happy "

" What? "

Alexander was able to repair the damage and the tank began to work. Immediately several waterfalls formed and the many sapphires dived to relax. Nora watched the place with the waterfalls running.

" But this place is magnificent "

" Thank you my diamond "

Alexander approached Nora

" This place is nice. But you'd better report the failure anyway "

" Quiet my diamond. This has already been done "

" Do you want to take a selfie? "

" I'm very honored "

Alexander, Nora and the Yellow Sapphire posed for a selfie. After they took the photo, Pearl arrived with the blue sapphire.

" Thank you for your cooperation "

" There is no problem, I enjoyed being with a diamond like Nora. Alexander helped us repair our tanks and waterfalls. Now we can relax here "

" I hope we can always see each other my cuddly Yellow Sapphire "

" Don't worry Nora. We'd see ourselves a lot more often "

Nora, Alexander and Pearl greeted the sapphires and rubies and climbed on Leo

" Now where do you want to go? "

" I don't know "

" We can go somewhere special "

" I have to recover files for your grandmother in some places that are reserved only for imported and aristocratic gems. Let's go where the jades gather "

" You heard Leo. Take us to this place "

Leone opened a portal and after a few seconds they had arrived at the place where the jades gather, but a group of bismuth and peridot were found.

" But what's going on here? "

A bismuth came close to them

" Pearl. What are you doing here? "

Nora began to cry out of happiness

" Bismuth "

" Nora. Alexander. I missed you. What are you doing here? It can be dangerous "

" We came to get some papers for Pink but I see you're doing renovations "

" I just came to check some things. As Pink's chief engineer, I need to check the work in Beach City. Anyway, the Jades are in the building where there are emeralds and garnets "

" Thank you Bismuth "

Nora, Alexander and Pearl boarded the Lion and after a few seconds they had arrived at the main palace in Beach City. All the gems stopped and made the greeting of the diamonds. A Hessonite and an Emerald approached the group.

" Hello Pearl. I see you brought Steven's children "

Nora and Alexander went to greet the two gems

" Emerald, Hessonite. I missed you "

" I know Nora. We saw you when you were 10 years old. But we're always busy running the army and then we also have to run your father's army "

" We know that. We just want to see you more often "

" Don't worry. When we have free time I teach you how to fly a spaceship "

" I how to run the army "

" Thank you Emerald and Hessonite "

" Anyway. I need to recover files for Pink "

" That will take some time. In the meantime I have learned that you must also retrieve documents from the Aquamarines, Jades and other gems "

" What do we do? "

" All rooms are occupied. You can stay in the relaxation room and wait for our arrival "

" The room is beautiful and welcoming "

" Thank you Emerald. But where is it? "

" Follow me "

The group follows Emerald and Hessonite. All the passing gems stopped and made the greeting of diamonds. They stopped in front of a door and Emerald opened the door and entered the relaxation room

" Here you will find everything you want. Food, drinks and relaxation "

All the gems that were inside the relaxation area observed and made the greeting of the diamonds

" I see that here they know us "

" Voices travel fast. Especially when there are diamonds "

" Me, Hessonite and Emerald must go. I recommend don't get into trouble "

Nora and Alexander said together

" Aunt Pearl "

Pearl, Emerald and Hessonite left. Leo went to unwind and began to sleep, while Nora and Alexander watched the large room. The gems that were present were talking to each other and stared at Nora and Alexander. All the gems knew they were Steven's children and knew that Nora had the power to control gems like White Diamond. Many gems had the Pink Diamond sign, but some had blue, yellow, and white diamond signs. Meanwhile, Pink was checking for relationships when she decided to check what Steven and Connie were doing. She walked out of her office and went to Steven and Connie's room. When he arrived he heard a laugh and decided to come in. When he entered he saw Steven, Connie, Ruby and Sapphire standing in bed watching television

" Good morning Steven and Connie "

" Hello mother-in-law "

" I see you're having fun "

" Yes mom. We're tired but at least we're doing the work in bed "

" Sapphire and I are having fun. We decided to take a day off "

Sapphire laughed.

" I've seen that your colonies are doing well "

" Thank you mom. White Diamond stays here until we leave for Homeworld? "

" I think so. Why? "

" Blue and Yellow contacted me to say they were leaving their daughters here. I have to look at important colonies "

" It's going to be fun. Warning White that Yellow and Blue Diamond's daughters are coming "

" Especially with my children "

" We don't have free rooms. I think Green and Water will have to share the room with your kids "

" I was thinking the same thing "

" Have fun. I'm going to White's to say about this "

" See you later "

Pink closed the door and went to White Diamond's room. When White Pearl arrived he saluted the diamond and said

" My diamond. There's Pink Diamond "

" Starlight. What do you need? "

" Blue and Yellow Diamond's kids are coming "

" What great news. Thank you Pink. Steven and Connie how are they? I'm not seeing them around even Garnet I don't see her "

" They're having fun in Steven and Connie's bed watching television. Steven and Connie are working in bed while Ruby and Sapphire are watching television "

" I see. See you during lunch "

" Okay. White "

Pink went away to White's room on his way to his room and saw Greg talking to Pink Pearl. His first pearl

" Greg! "

" Pink! "

" What are you doing? "

" Nothing. We're just talking about how weird I feel because I'm not going to the car wash to wash "

" If you want, we can be together. Pink Pearl can handle my practices "

" Thank you Love. But it doesn't seem a little strange "

" If you want I can turn into Rose Quartz "

Both Greg and Pink were laughing.

" Pink Pearl. Can you arrange and manage my duties? "

" Sure. Pink, "

Pink Pearl went to Pink Diamond's office while she and Greg continued to argue

" I had thought about going shopping "

" Do we want to go? "

" Yes "

Greg and Pink Diamond drove to Greg's van. Greg set the van in motion but couldn't get off.

" I think Peridot and Pearl need to check the van. Let's go get our Palanquin "

Greg and Pink Diamond went to the Pink Diamond Palanquin and after a few minutes they were on their way to the supermarket to do the shopping. Meanwhile Alexander and Nora were enjoying the view that could be seen in the relaxation room. At one point one of the Jades approached Alexander.

" Excuse me my diamond. I'm Jade Facet-6R2E Cut-8BD "

" It's the first time I've seen a "Turtleneck" Jade. My father calls you this jade model "

" I'm honored that Steven Diamond and his son call me that way, but we're having problems with our pool. We know you repaired the sapphire pool, and we wanted to ask you if you could fix our pool, too "

" Sure. Take me to see your pool "

Jade and Alexander went to see the pool failure while Nora watched the various gems that were here when a red gem dressed as a 15th-century aristocratic human entered. Nora went to school during the winter and one of her favorite subjects was history. Nora knew he was a Pyrope. The red gem looked at Nora and then watched Alexander with a Jade

" Greetings my diamond are Pyrope Facet-2Y1V Cut-3ME "

" Hello Pyrope. What are you doing? "

" I manage the colonies of Pink Diamond. She called me back because I have to move to Beach City "

" Why? "

" I think I was promoted "

" Interesting "

Nora saw that Pyrope was under stress

" Relaxed Pyrope. I'm not a diamond yet. I'm still going to school and then I'm going to have to go to college "

" Why? "

" My parents want my brother and I to go to school to learn human things and be with humans. Then we can also learn the things that make a diamond "

" Sounds interesting. But can I ask a question? "

" Sure "

" Why are you here? "

" I'm waiting for Pearl. The pearl of Pink Diamond and Steven. She's our favorite aunt even though she's a surrogate mother to us "

" The famous pearl that fights with the sword? "

" Yes. She's an interesting person. Sit down with me and let's relax "

Pyrope sat next to Nora while Alexander was trying to repair the fault while "Turtleneck" Jade and other gems watched curiously.

" I've checked everything but I can't understand the failure. Did you call any peridots? "

" Yes but they're not coming "

" I tried. I can't risk hurting myself to fix a fault "

" We understand my diamond well "

Alexander looked at the clock and it was almost lunchtime when the door opened showing Pearl with Hessonite and Emerald

" Pearl. Are you done? "

" Sure Alexander "

Nora approached Pearl with Pyrope

" Pearl this is Pyrope "

" I'm Pyrope Facet-2Y1V Cut-3ME. It is an honor to know the most famous pearl of the empire "

Pearl watched Pyrope and her gem began to illuminate and she extracted a letter.

" Pink Diamond ordered me to deliver this letter to you. After eating around 5 p.m. you have to come to our house. Not the beach house but the farm. Hessonite and Emerald can tell you how to reach you "

" Thank you Pearl. Can I ask you if I can go with you? I just have to get my pearl "

" You can come. So I can show you my grandparents "

Pyrope ran fast and after a minute she had arrived with her pearl. Nora stood above Leo while Pearl and Alexander were arguing with Hessonite and Emerald.

" Climb the Express Lion. See you Hessonite and Emerald "

All the gems went up on the lion and he started to open a portal. After a few seconds they had arrived at Maheswaran's house. Nora went to ring the bell. After a few minutes the door opens revealing Doug Maheswaran.

" Grand do not! We came to see you. Is Grandma here? "

" Nora! How you're little mine. Get in. We were about to have lunch "

The group entered the house while Doug was talking to Priyanka

" Our grandchildren came to eat with us "

Nora and Alexander went to hug Priyanka as Pearl helped her

" Nora. Alexander. I made lunch. Luckily, Garnet warned me you were coming. Hello Pearl "

" Hi Priyanka. I brought two gems that Pink was supposed to see. I think there's room for them "

" Sure. But do they eat? "

" No, but thank you "

Everyone sat down and started eating. Pryope and his pearl were watching how Nora and Alexander were eating. Pearl was just drinking some water while Lion was sleeping. When they had finished everyone was helping Priyanka to wash the dishes and fix the kitchen. Nora looked at the clock and saw it was 3 p.m.

" We have to go home. Grandma, Grandma. It was good to see you "

" For me, too. But we have to go home "

" It was a pleasure to see you. See you "

Nora, Alexander, Pearl, and Pryope with his pearl greeted the Maheswaran family and boarded Leo. After a few minutes they had arrived in front of the farm. They all got off Leo while Nora was cuddling him

" Good Lion. You're my favorite animal "

Nora paused as Lion put himself in a defensive position. All the gems were seeing towards the sky.

" Nora. Alexander "

" Dad. What's going on? "

" Blue and Yellow Diamond are coming "

" Mom. Are you sure? "

Yes, yes. We have guests

Pink Diamond, Greg and White Diamond exited the building and looked at two arms of yellow and blue. The two spaceships stopped and blue and Yellow Diamond went out with their pearls along with their children who had their pearls.

" Yellow Aunt. Aunt Blue. How are you? "

" We're fine Steven "

Green Diamond and Aqua Diamond raced to Steven and Connie

" Steven. How are you? We haven't seen you for a long time "

" I'm fine. But I need oxygen "

" My daughters. Don't hug too hard "

" Green. Aqua. I recommend it. You must abide by all orders from Steven and Connie. If Pink or White give you orders, you must execute. If any gem that lives here gives you an order you have to comply. Even when Greg gives you a command you have to execute it. Do you understand? I recommend you don't make Steven angry "

Both Aqua and Green Diamond responded together.

" Yes mom Yellow "

" All right. Yellow and I are leaving. See you on Homeworld. Hello to everyone "

Yellow and Blue Diamond along with their pearls had returned to the spaceship and after a few minutes had left.

" Now that Aunt Yellow and Aunt Blue are gone we can start managing. Pearl and Pink Pearl. Can you show the pearl room to Green Pearl and Aqua Pearl? "

" Sure Steven. We can throw a party for pearls only "

Pearl and Pink Pearl took Green and Aqua pearl to visit the palace and show off her room

" Green. You're going to have to sleep with Alexander "

" Thank you Steven "

Green Diamond was the same age as Alexander. Her dress was very similar to Yellow Diamond's.

" Green. I'm going to take you to my room "

" I can't wait to fight you "

" No fighting at home and away. Only in the presence of Jasper or mine in the arena "

" Don't worry dad "

Green and Alexander went inside the building to go into Alexander's room

" Aqua Diamond. You go to Nora's room "

They both began to scream of happiness

" Let's go to my room. We're going to have a lot of fun "

Aqua Diamond was the same age as Nora. Her dress was similar to Blue Diamond's. The hair was similar too but was slightly more messy.

" This thing is also settled "

" Pink. I am Pyrope Facet-2Y1V Cut-3ME with its pearl "

" I called you. Follow me. See you after White "

The group entered the building. Only Connie, Steven, White Diamond and Greg remained

" I'm so glad we can be with a family "

" I'm happy too, but I want to rest now. I already know that it will be difficult days for me "

" We can have an outdoor dinner tonight. It's hot "

Meanwhile, Bismuth arrived with Peridot from the Warp Pad.

" Greg! Steven! Connie! I have some good news "

" Is our house repaired? "

" No. We know that car wash is very important for everyone. So we worked quickly to update it. Tomorrow will be open "

" What? "

" Yes. We're done updating the car wash. From tomorrow it will be available for you "

" Good news. I think Alexander will be happy "

" I was planning the days to be with him "

" White. If you want you can come to the car wash and be with him "

" I've never seen Grandma at the car wash it's going to be a nice experience. My colonies are progressing smoothly and I can relax "

" See you later "

" Steven. I'm going in "

Connie and White Diamond entered the building while Greg and Steven stood outside and sat looking up at the sky

" Dad. I know it could be childish, but can I be with you at the car wash? "

" Sure Schtu-ball. You've had a lot of adventures. You deserve both physical and mental rest. Your kids are growing up and you have family members are helping you "

" Thank you dad "

Steven hugged Greg and they entered the building. Meanwhile in Nora Aqua's room he was fixing his suitcases

" What do you want to do? "

" I don't know? "

" We have the sea, fun and the farm. Many fun things are in the beach house but we can't go "

" I saw that Pink's building was under repair "

" We had to move here for this reason. In a week we go to Homeworld "

" I don't like that place. The Earth is more beautiful "

" If you want, I'll introduce you to my school friends "

" You go to school? "

" Yes. My mother and father forced me to go in there. I think something happened to my dad and my mother when they were teenagers. Soon I have to start deciding for university and I have to choose which course I need to take "

" I've never been to university "

" You're the daughter of Blue and Yellow Diamond. You don't need college "

" I could ask Mom Blue "

" Don't think about it. We have to have fun. Do you want to see Lion? "

" Yes certain "

They both left Nora's room to go to Spinel's room where Leo was sleeping. Meanwhile, Pink was in discussions with Pryope.

" Pyrope Facet-2Y1V Cut-3ME. I called you to discuss some things about you "

" Of course my diamond. Did I do something wrong? "

" I've seen all the reports of the colonies you've managed, and I see that your colonies are well managed. Both the humans and gems that live in these colonies have spoken well of your governance "

" I am very honored my diamond "

" After a reflection I decided. You will be promoted "

" What use of my diamond? "

" You move here. You're going to have to run Beach City. There's a human mayor running the city, but I think there's a vote right now. However, you will have to interact with humans and gems. You can take a week off to explore the environment "

" Thank you my Diamond "

" Now go and have fun. If you don't have a home we can find a room for you "

" Thank you my Diamond "

Pryope and his pearl went away when Greg came in

" What's Greg? "

" I spoke to Bismuth. The car wash was quickly refurbished "

" I'm very happy about that. I have fond memories of that place "

" Yes, but I need help tomorrow. Do you remember our storage? "

" Yes "

" I have to do a cleanup tomorrow. After I opened the car wash "

" You can count on me "

" Thank you my love. I'm going out to make the roasted meat "

" I'm coming too. My reports are over. I've got my day off "

Greg and Pink left the room to go outside. Connie was checking her emails with her computer. White Diamond came out of her room seeing that there was only Connie in the dining room and she decided to talk to her

" Hello Connie "

" Hello White "

" What are you doing? "

" I was seeing my emails "

" Where are the others? "

" Steven and Greg are out to make dinner. Today we eat in the garden because it is very hot. We can't go to the beach because it's under renovation. I feel tired "

" You should relax "

" Having children in the house is not nice. Especially when only teenagers with gems "

White Diamond laughed

" Don't worry. I took a lot of work off today. My grandchildren had fun without me. So tomorrow I can check them out at the car wash "

" Thank you White "

" There's no problem. We're in the family and we're helping each other "

" It seems that this sentence has already been repeated "

Both Connie and White were laughing.

" Where are my grandchildren? "

" Nora and Aqua are playing with Leo with Spinel. Green and Alexander may be with Peridot. I didn't see it there "

" Thank you Connie "

White Diamond walked out of the building. When he came out, he saw Greg and Steven were making the barbecue. Pink was helping the pearls fix the table. Green and Alexander and Pryope were watching Peridot repair Greg's van while Nora and Aqua were playing with Leone. She approached Nora and Aqua.

" What are you doing? "

" Grandma! "

" Great-grandmother! Do you want to pet Lion? "

" Sure "

White began to caress Lion. After a few seconds he purrs and Nora and Aqua also began to caress him. Pink was watching the scene and when Lion started making strange noises she intervened

" I think Lion had a hard day of work today. Leave it to rest "

" What do we do grandma? "

" Why don't you help me fix the table and bring meat to Greg and Steven "

" Of course Grandma "

Aqua and Nora ran inside to pick up the material as Connie was leaving and sat down in front of the lion. Pink came up to her

" Sometimes I think lion deserves a female company "

" I think so, too. Sometimes and depressed "

" But how do we do that? "

" In the desert I have a group of lions. I'm going to take a girl and have him mate with him "

Meanwhile White approached Steven and Greg

" How are you doing with the barbecue? "

" Good Grandma "

" We're controlling the fire and then we can start roasting the meat "

" Don't you get help from some Ruby? "

" I think you're as useful as Garnet "

Steven pointed to Greg's van where Garnet was helping Peridot recharge the battery

" I see. Can I see you controlling the fire? "

" Of course Grandma "

Nora and Aqua arrived carrying the meat

" Let's leave Greg and Steven to cook. Would you like to hang out with me? "

Both Nora and Aqua screamed

" Sure grandma "

White Diamond started playing with them and after a few minutes Steven yelled

" Dinner is ready "

Everyone approached the table and started eating. After dinner everyone was helping to fix the table and wash the dishes. After all they went out to have fun. Leone was playing with Cat Steven while Garnet watched them. Steven and Connie played cards with Greg and Pink while White Diamond was relaxing. His pearl stood with the other pearls and they were dancing. The time passed quickly and when Steven looked at the clock and said

" I think it's time to sleep "

Everyone else looked at the clock and nodded

" I'm going to call the others "

Steven started screaming

" We have to go to sleep "

Green and Alexander went inside while Aqua and Nora stood near White Diamond and jumped on her

" What's going on? "

" We have to go to sleep great-grandmother "

" Do you want to accompany me? "

Nora and Aqua nodded and accompanied White Diamond to his room. Pink was accompanying Pryope and his pearl to the guest room. The other pearls went into Pearl's room to continue the evening between them. Steven and Connie went in last and went to their room. Connie,Nora,Steven,Alexander and Greg were getting ready while the sleeping gems were changing their clothes into pajamas. Everyone went inside the blankets and started sleeping. Nora and Aqua were talking to each other in the dark while Green and Alexander were sleeping and snoring as if they were amethysts and jaspers. Pink and Greg were talking to each other. Steven and Connie were watching television and arguing

" What are you doing tomorrow? "

" I take my car and take the kids to Beach City. Warp pads don't work for renovation. What do you do? "

" I'll stay home and maybe take Leo to pay a visit to my parents. My mother runs the Beach City hospital and is also frequented by gems "

" If you want, you can join us later. My dad and I decided to get together tomorrow and see the guys having fun washing cars and spaceships "

Connie laughed

" Let's see. Doesn't that sound like a depressed White Diamond to you? "

" Yes. She's the only diamond that doesn't have a child. I'm Pink's son. Blue and Yellow have Aqua and Green diamond. She's the only one who doesn't have a child "

" I hope she finds her happiness "

Steven turned off the television and hugged Connie

" Goodnight my biscuit "

" Goodnight Jam Bud "

Steven hugged Connie and they started to sleep. On the farm you could hear only the noise of the cicadas and sometimes the noise of the dogs but everyone was sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter set in the future. In this new chapter there are new characters that appear that slightly change the dynamics in Steven and Connie's family. The next chapter will cover a White Diamond secret that ruins Steven's day of relaxation  
> I'm excited that there's little left for the new episodes of Steven Universe Future.
> 
> If there are any issues and/or suggestions post your comments. See you at the next chapter


	3. A New Family Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's family discovers a Secret of White Diamond

Everyone on the farm was waking up. Greg and Pink were in the kitchen making breakfast. Immediately Aqua and Nora arrived

" Breakfast is ready "

" Thank you Grandma "

" Thank you Aunt Pink "

Aqua and Nora started eating while Pink was talking to them

" What do you do today? "

" We thought we'd go to the car wash and take a ride in Beach City "

" I'd like to know the city. They say there are fun places "

" Funland is the most beautiful place on Earth. Maybe "

Green and Alexander arrived and started eating

" You two. Are you ready to work? "

" Sure Grandfather"

" I would like to know about the car wash "

" Green. Car wash is the most beautiful place in Beach City "

Meanwhile, Steven and Connie arrived, followed by White Diamond. Steven and Conie started eating while White hugged his grandchildren

" Steven! What are you doing? "

" I'm going to go with Dad and relax. My colonies are progressing well "

" Your colonies are very easy to manage. Colonies of exotic planets. You also made your honeymoon "

" We can go anytime and have fun "

White continued to hug his grandchildren and Nora began to talk

" Great-grandmother. You're choking us.

" Excuse me my grandchildren. Today I am very happy to be with you "

Nora and Alexander looked on with strange faces White. Steven, Greg, Connie and Pink were laughing. Everyone had finished breakfast. Steven started talking

" Who wants to come to the car wash with the Supreme Dondai? "

The boys raised their hands

" See you outside "

Nora, Alexander, Aqua and Green Diamond went to settle down while Connie was on her way to her room to pick up the computer

" My jam. What are you doing? "

" I'm taking the Computer. I want to be with Lion "

Immediately a cat jumped on Connie

" I think Cat Steven wants to keep you company "

" Garnet! "

" Hi Steven. Sapphire and Ruby don't want Nora and Alexander to show our secret "

Steven and Connie started laughing.

" You know the day comes when you have to tell the truth "

" I know. I have the future vision. I also know that Cat Steven wants Connie and Lion's cuddles "

"At least I have Spinel who keeps me company "

Immediately Came Spinel

" Where are Spinel's best friends? "

" We're here "

Spinel hugged Steven and Connie

Pink laughed and started talking

" Spinel. You're one of my things I love the most. I don't have much work today. Do you know what that means? "

Spinel made a super happy face

" We can play together "

Pink changed her shape and was similar to Spinel

" Yes!! "

They both screamed with happiness as Steven took the picture of them and spoke to Connie in a low voice

" This is what we put in the scraper album "

They both laughed.

" Steven. Spinel and I are going out. Maybe I'll see you at the car wash "

Pink and Spinel ran out of the building. Meanwhile, Pearl arrives with Pink Pearl and the pearls of Aqua and Green Diamond. The two of them seeing Steven, Connie and White Diamond made the diamond salute

" No need to do the diamond salute. We're family. Now that I think about it. What are we going to call those two pearls? "

" I don't know "

" We'll find out in the car wash "

The pearl of Aqua Diamond looked at the pearl of Green Diamond and began to speak

" What is a car wash my Steven? "

" A magnificent place "

Meanwhile Greg arrived with boxes along with Peridot

" Dad, do you need help loading the boxes into the van? "

" There's no need for my son. Peridot is helping me "

" Sure. I have to go check out some things in the beach house that's under repair "

" I thought Bismuth was handling everything "

" Bismuth is doing a great job. But there are some things that are in the area of my competence "

Meanwhile Garnet went to the warp pad and began to speak

" Garnet. Where are you going? "

" I'm leaving "

Garnet lit up in white and showed Sapphire and Ruby with a camper outfit

" We're going on a mission "

" Let's go camping in the woods of Beach City. There are some gems that want to know about life on earth "

" Have fun "

Sapphire and Ruby waved and went to the warp pad and after a few seconds they were gone. Greg started talking

" Steven see you at the car wash "

" Greg I'm coming too. See you after Steven and Connie "

Greg, Peridot and White Diamond went to the garage and after a few minutes the van noise was heard and they drove off to the car wash.

Pearl went over to Steven to hug him

" Pearl. what do you do today? "

" I'm going to have to check this place. Pink and Spinel have an explosive joy, so I have to clean their damage as well. If they don't do much damage, Pink Pearl can play volleyball "

In the meantime, the boys arrived.

" I see you're ready. Then let's go "

" Dad. But do we get into the car? "

" Sure Nora. You're four people and two pearls. They're in "

Steven went to the garage followed by Nora, Alexander, Aqua Diamond and his pearl and Green Diamond and his pearl. Everyone got inside the car and Steven turned on the engine and the radio and drove to Beach City. On the farm, only Connie sat next to Lion and Cat Steven and started working on the computer while Pearl and Pink Pearl went out to see Pink and Spinel playing in the garden. The Supreme Dondai was proceeding to Beach City. After a few minutes they arrived at the car wash. Steven turned off the engine as everyone was getting out of the car and they went to Greg and White Diamond.

" Grandfather! "

" Alexander! Are you ready to work? "

" Yes. I think Green will also help today "

" Is this a challenge? "

Steven intervenes thinking he was breaking out of a fight

" Guys. Calm down today there is no fight "

" Dad! We don't want to fight. We're making a challenge of who washes more cars and spaceships "

Steven was surprised by this thing

" It looks good to me. Nora, Aqua what do you want to do? "

" I'm thinking of going to Funland and Big Donut "

" I haven't been to Big Donut since we're doing home renovation "

Steven turned to see his house, which was full of peridots and bismuths that were renovating his house. Steven, Nora and Aqua went to Big Donut while Green and Alexander began washing cars. When the group joined Big Donut they saw Sadie and Shep along with two children.

" Sadie, Shep. How are you? "

" Steven! I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you? I see your house is under renovation "

" Yes. Sadie. I'm fine. Today I'm with my father to rest and see what my children and grandchildren are up to "

" Grandchildren? Have you become a grandfather? "

Steven, Sadie and Shep laughed as Nora and Aqua were watching the counter full of doughnuts

" The children of Blue and Yellow Diamond. But who are these cute children? "

" I'm: Luke and Lucy. That's where we adopted. Although we are famous we decided to live in Beach City and we are moving to this neighborhood "

" I'm happy with this "

" But if your house is under renovation, where do you live? "

" On the farm "

" It's going to be interesting "

" Yes a lot. But in a few weeks we're leaving to stay a few days on Homeworld "

" See diamonds? "

" More or less. White Diamond's here and she's depressed. While Blue and Yellow are on a mission to find new planets "

" Your family is interesting but strange "

" Yes I know. But it's a unique family "

Steven laughed.

" Comuqnue. Are you having a party to celebrate your move? "

" We want to organize but we will be very tired because of the move. We were discussing whether to take a vacation "

" If you need a quiet place, you can use my colonies. I have tropical places that are very quiet "

" Thank you Steven "

A girl with green hair came out of the back door, tall, thin and on her right eye was emerald and went towards Sadie and Shep. As he walked he began to speak

" Hi Nora. I'm going to serve you soon "

" Hi Sara. Right now we're just looking at "

Sara went to Sadie and Shep.

" Here are your smoothies and donuts "

Steven was shocked by this girl's kindness. Sara when she saw Steven stopped and made the diamond salute

" Sara Barriga. How are you? "

Steven gave Sara a hug, followed by Sadie and Shep

" I'm fine. I'm doing Dad's old job "

" How's Lars? "

" He's fine. He is currently working in his "Spacetries" store. Since Mom got an office job, we've settled here and decided to get a job. The only store available was this. I'm going to serve Nora and her friend "

Sara moved to Nora

" Nora. What are you doing? "

" I'm just taking my cousin to visit Beach City. Sara. This is Aqua Diamond. The daughter of Blue and Yellow Diamond "

Sara immediately saluted the Diamond, but Aqua intervenes

" No. You don't have to do these things. Only when we are in public and you have to use the formalities "

" So what do I bring you? "

" Do you have the menu? "

Know. Sure. Aqua. Take a seat that I bring you the menu.

Nora and Aqua sat on a table and Sara arrived with the menu. Aqua and Nora were reading as Sara approached Steven.

" What do I bring you Steven? "

" The usual. As he was on his way into the counter, the sound of a ship landing could be heard. After a few minutes came a Green figure who was Emerald. Meanwhile Sara went to Steven to hand them the doughnut and noticed that her mother was there "

" Mom? "

" My daughter. I came to get something to eat. I had my ship that I had to wash it, and I decided to come here and give you some company, but I see you're already in company "

" Yes mom. But now I have to talk to Nora and Aqua "

Sara went to Nora and Aqua to take their order and went away. Meanwhile Emerald was talking to Steven with Sadie, Shape, their children, Nora and Aqua who were staring at her

" What are you doing nice? "

" We were talking about our lives. Sadie and Shep are moving in to live here "

" This city is a great place. Suitable for hybrid children and children. Lars and I moved here and then we had our daughter. So we decided to stay little in space and be more on Earth "

Sara arrived with orders from Nora and Aqua and put them on the table. They started eating as Sara approached her mother.

" Know. What do I bring you mom? "

" A classic donut "

" Get there now "

" Sara when do I have to pay? "

" 10 dollars "

Steven went to the till and saw Sara handing the doughnut to her mother and then returned to the till to record the payment. When Steven finished paying he went to the exit of the store

" Sadie, Shep. Call me if there's any problems. Emerald. Say hello to Lars "

" You can count Steven "

Both Sadie and Shep and their children said

" Hi Steven "

Before he left, Steven warned his daughter

" Nora, Aqua. You don't get in trouble "

" Sure dad "

Steven walked out of the store and went to the car wash. Greg had prepared sun loungers for him and his son. Steven sat down and began to rest as he watched Green and Alexander clean the Emerald ship. As he watched the scene he could not see White Diamond

" Dad. Where's Grandma? "

" White went to the farm for a second. She's coming back soon "

Steven and Greg were resting while Connie was watching the computer with Cat Steven and Lion. She stopped when she saw White

" Did White have anything happened? "

" No Connie. I need to talk to you "

" For what? "

" I have a secret. I'm a mother to a gem "

" What? "

White sits next to Connie.

" It all started when Pink had Steven. I wanted to have a child and after a few years I developed a child following Pink's method. Steven was growing up while Blue and Yellow Diamond were developing their family. I looked after a daughter and after some time she became a great gem "

" So you have a hybrid son like Steven? "

" Daughter to be precise. She now runs some of my colonies, but today I decided to reveal her to the family "

Connie was bewildered by these words, but she knew that White sometimes has a difficult character

" If you want help my mother and I are available "

" Thank you Connie "

White Diamond hugged Connie and after a few minutes White was showing off photos of her daughter as she grew up

" But she's beautiful "

" Thank you Connie. But I don't know what I have to tell Pink "

" My advice is to make strength and tell the truth to everyone "

Suddenly you hear the sound of an accident and then Pearl's voice screaming. Connie and White Diamond laughed. Connie went to the bathroom for a moment and suddenly started vomiting. When she saw this thing she decided to call her mother

" Mom "

" Connie my daughter how are you? "

" Can I see you tomorrow? "

" Why? "

" Maybe I'm pregnant again "

" I've picked up. Come tomorrow around 10:00 "

" Thank you mom. I'm leaving now. I've got things to do "

" Hi my daughter "

Connie closed the call and went to Lion where White Diamond was.

" I'm going back to the car wash. I got what I needed. See you after Connie "

" Hi White "

White Diamond went to the warp pad and after a few seconds returned to the car wash. She saw Alexander and Green washing a ship and Steven was resting with his father. There was a lounger she sat down to rest and after a few minutes she was asleep.

Meanwhile, Nora and Aqua had finished eating and greeted Sara who was talking to her mother and Shep and Sadie's family and left the store. They were walking around and they saw Gems and Humans talking to each other.

" This place is nice. I've never seen humans interacting with gems as if they were friends "

" You haven't seen anything yet. Here the gems work and have fun. I know Homeworld is different "

" Yes. Our house is different. Yellow teaches us how to fight while Blue teaches us diplomacy and how to govern "

" Don't worry. I go to school but my parents teach me the same things. After all, we're diamonds "

Aqua and Nora laughed when Nora's cell phone started ringing. She answered her cell phone

" Hi Amy "

" Hi Nora. I'm in Funland. Do you want to come? "

" Sure. I also take my cousin "

" Perfect see you in Funland "

Nora closed the call and took Aqua's hand.

" Let's go to Funland. There are some school friends "

" It's going to be a lot of fun "

Nora and Aqua went to Funlad hopping and after a few seconds they had arrived at Funland.

" Hi Amy "

Nora went to hug Amy.

" Hi Nora. Is this your cousin? "

" Yes. She's the daughter of Blue and Yellow Diamond. It's called Aqua Diamond "

" Hello Aqua. She's Amy "

" Hello. I'm Aqua. This is the first time I've known a human "

Aqua Diamond was very embarrassed. The only humans he knew were from Steven's family. 

" Don't worry. Here we are used to having gems as friends "

" Especially when you first move here. Right Amy? "

" Yes. I still remember that day. I used to live in Los Angeles. My father is a famous actor while my mother makes cartoons. We moved here because Mum had to work here for a cartoon and my parents were always in the spotlight and wanted to have a moment of relaxation and privacy. The first time I went to school I was in the same class as Nora and Alexander. At first I couldn't make any friends. But then during the hour of physical education Nora saved me from a ball and I couldn't figure out how he did it. But anyway we started talking and getting to know each other "

" We found that we had the same passions. Then came the day when we had to make groups to make a project. Nora invited me to come to her house for the project. It was me, Nora, Alexander and Mark. It was only when I arrived at Nora's House that I found that Nora and Alexander were children of a diamond "

" Especially Pink Diamond's grandchildren "

Nora and Amy and Aqua started laughing.

" We did the project and we took the maximum grade. Our friendship is very enduring. If I remember correctly we met during the first year of middle school. But now we're not talking about school. We're on vacation. Let's go have fun in Funland "

Nora, Amy and Aqua went to Funland's rides and had fun. Meanwhile, a girl arrived at the car wash. She saw Greg and Steven resting on a sun lounger and a white woman was sleeping. She knew it was a gem but didn't want to disturb their rest so she decided to go to the spaceship. When he arrived he saw Alexander with another gem.

" Hi Alexander "

Alexander stopped and saw that there was Isabella

" Isabella! What are you doing here? "

" I came to see you. My mom works here so instead of being in her shop all day, I decided to see you "

" We're cleaning a ship with my cousin "

Green came out of the spaceship and saw a human

" Who is this human? "

" Green. This is my friend Isabella. We go to the same school. Isabella. Meet my cousin Green Diamond "

" A diamond? So that white woman who's sleeping is White Diamond? "

" Yes. This is my grandmother. Pleasure. Green Diamond. Daughter of Yellow and Blue Diamond "

" What do you want to do Isabella. Out? "

" Actually not. I wanted to stay as far away from my mother's store as possible "

" Do you want to see how we run a spaceship? "

" Sure "

Green watched the two of them as they were watching with embarrassment. He understood the situation but decided not to talk. Meanwhile, a car arrived on the farm and Priyanka came out. Pearl and Jasper were amazed by the visit as Pink and Spinel stopped to understand what was going on.

" Priyanka. If you want to see Nora and Alexander stay in the car wash "

" Hi Pearl. I came to talk to Connie "

She entered followed by Pearrl, Jasper, Pink and Spinel. When he arrived he saw Connie lying on the couch with Lion and Cat Steven next to him. She looked at her mother who was coming towards her

" Mom? What are you doing here? "

" I came to see you. Now let's go to the bathroom just the two of us "

Connie and Priyanka went to the bathroom while the gems were waiting outside. After a few minutes I went out.

" Connie. Are you all right? "

" Yes. I'm pregnant "

Everyone was watching Connie. She felt embarrassed but Pink hugged Connie followed by the other gems.

" I'm happy for you. Our family will be even bigger "

" Do you know how many children there are? "

" I don't know. We have to wait for Garnet. You will be able to predict the future "

" I'm going to have some new friends "

Spinel and Pink Diamaond were celebrating together. Jasper was already thinking about increasing security at the farm while Pearl was thinking about making the house comfortable for Connie

" I think I'm calling my husband. Today we have to celebrate "

" Do it mom. My dad must be there when I hear about the new kids "

While there was a festive air in the car wash, life was continued as normal. Steven,Greg and White Diamond were resting while Isabella, Alexander and Green Diamond were having fun but their fun ended when an object darkened the sun. Everyone was looking at the object landing near the Emerald Spaceship. Nora, Amy and Aqua Diamond ran to the car wash. When they arrived they saw Isabella, Green and Alexander staring in disbelief at what they saw.

" Nora. What is this thing "

" I don't know. I've seen several spaceships but this is the first time "

" For me, too. Yellow taught me everything about spaceships. But this is the first time "

" But it has gem technology. So we have to assume there's a gem "

When the ship landed, everyone was preparing for a possible fight. Suddenly a white bubble appeared, bursting, showing a figure that looked like a teenager. She had hair very similar to White Diamond but had a tail. Her clothes looked similar to White Diamond but she had a cape similar to Jasper's and wore black Yellow Diamond boots.

" This is the magnificent land. A very strange place "

Alexander started talking

" Who are you? "

" I see there are humans and Green and Aqua Diamond. Then I will be very close to Pink Diamond "

" What do you want from my grandmother? "

" It's not business that concerns you. I have to fulfill a mission "

As the steam dissipated everyone was shocked to see this girl who had a white diamond on her head. In the same position as White Diamond

" It can't be true "

" Isabella go and wake my father. Tell him it's a critical situation. Also wake up White Diamond "

Isabella ran away to Steven. She screamed to wake Steven up. She succeeded but for the first time she saw Steven turn pink. When she was about to attack she saw Isabella frightened

" Isabella? Why did you wake me up and what is that spaceship? "

" Mr. Universe. There's a crazy woman who looks like White Diamond who may be attacking Nora and Alexander "

" I get it. Wake up Greg. I wake up White Diamond "

Isabella went to wake Greg Universe while Steven was waking White Diamond. He started screaming and woke up White Diamond

" What happens to Starlight? Why are you pink? Are you experiencing any panic attacks? "

" Yes, yes. There's a crazy woman who looks like you "

At one point a deafening noise was heard and everyone rushed to see what was going on. When White arrived he saw his daughter who was struggling with her grandchildren and decided to intervene screaming

" STOP!!!! "

They all stopped in disbelief at what they had heard. Daughter stopped to see her mother angry but worried

" Mother. These humans are stopping me from talking to Pink Diamond. In addition, these two diamonds are disrespectful to the White Court "

" Nora and I are diamonds "

White Diamond came up to his daughter and gave him a big hug

" Celeste. My daughter. I missed you "

" You mom too "

Everyone was shocked by what they were seeing

" Grandma. Is that your daughter? "

" Yes. He's 18. My pearl and I raised her "

Steven was shocked but returned to himself when his mobile phone started ringing and he answered the call

" My son! Come to the farm now we have some good news "

While Steven was listening to his mother Greg's words he started screaming.

" My home!!! "

" Steven what's going on? "

" We need to talk. Call an urgent meeting "

" Did anyone attack you? "

" No mom. But we need to talk "

Pink closed the call and started screaming

" Pearl! Call the important gems of my court and Steven's "

" Right away Pink "

" Jasper increases safety on the farm and you stay here "

" Sure my diamond "

" Priyanka. Do you have anything to calm me down? "

" I don't have this medicine, but I'm going to make you a chamomile. Connie rested "

Everyone was worried about what was going on. After a few seconds came the most important gems of Pink and Steven's court. Lars arrived and greeted Connie

" Hello Connie "

" Lars. How are you? "

" I live my life. I'm in the store and sometimes I go into space. But why did Steven summon us? "

" I don't know, but I don't have to stress. I'm pregnant "

" Congratulations Connie. Does Steven know? "

" No, but we're throwing a party here. For the moment Spinel keeps me company "

Spinel arrived and sat down next to Connie. She laughed when Spinel tried to hear the fetus. While all the gems were settling in Pink Diamond's office came the van and the Supreme Dondai. The whole group entered and the gems that were in the living room were shocked to see a figure that was similar to White Diamond. Connie knew who she was but didn't mean, for she understood what had happened

" Alexander, Nora, Amy, Isabella, Green and Aqua Diamond. If you want you can stay here, but if you want to attend the meeting you have to shut up "

They all nodded and entered Pink Diamond's office. After half an hour everyone left the room and left. Connie could understand but then Steven came and lay down next to her.

" What happened? "

" Solitaire administration. Pink and I got mad at White and the gems that control space. Bismuth and Peridot got angry with White Diamond's daughter. Greg is angry because their stupid fight has damaged the house, even if the damage is very slight. I feel tired "

" I know what you want. Pampering "

Steven kissed Connie but they stopped when Priyanka arrived.

" Hi Priyanka. What are you doing here? "

" You and my daughter have to go to the hospital tomorrow "

" Why? "

" I'm pregnant "

Steven stopped but then began to make sweet eyes and hugged his wife.

" I'm happy for that. Do you know how many there are? "

" I don't know "

Meanwhile Came Garnet

" Congratulations Connie. They're going to be two beautiful kids "

" How do you know these things? She hasn't done the ultrasound yet and the checks to see if the kids have diamonds "

" Future mink. Then I can confirm that they will be beautiful children "

" Do you know what happened? "

" White Diamond's daughter? Yes, I know "

Meanwhile, White Diamond was staying with her daughter with Pink Diamond. Nora and Alexander were together with Amy and Isabella.

" Do you want to go out tonight? "

" I'm fine with sister "

" You can count on me. We are on holiday so we can do what we want to do "

" Can we cousins come too? "

" Sure Aqua and Green. The more we are, the more fun there will be "

Amy looked at her watch and noticed that she had to go home to have lunch.

" Nora I have to go home "

" Alexander. I have to leave, too. See you tonight "

" Wait we can take you home. We can use Lion "

Alexander pointed to Lion that he was sleeping. They approached

" Can Lion accompany us? "

Lion looked at Nora's face and got up. Everyone went up and the Lion started running, opening a portal. After a few minutes they had returned home.

" Nora, Alexander come here "

" Here come Great-grandmother. Mom. Can we go out tonight? "

" Sure, but don't be late "

Nora and Alexander went to White Diamond where Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond were also there.

" Now that my grandchildren are all there, I can introduce you to my daughter. Celeste White Diamond "

" Hello. Excuse me if I fought you. I didn't know who you were "

" Hello Celeste. I'm Nora Universe. I'm glad to meet you "

" I'm Alexander. You're good at fighting. Maybe we can go to the arena to do some training "

" I'm Green Diamond. She is the daughter of Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. I can't wait to challenge you "

" I'm Aqua Diamond. Sister of Green Diamond. Even if I'm good at fighting, we can always have fun with other things "

" I grew up with Mom and her pearl. Then I embarked on some missions and eventually my mom gave me the coordinates to come here to be with the family. I've always grown up at Homeworld but it's the first time I've come to earth. What Pink Diamond is doing "

Nora turned to observe and began to speak

" They're cooking. Pink, Connie and my maternal grandmother are making lunch. Maybe Steven and Greg are making the roasted meat "

" Mom, where do I sleep? "

" You can sleep with Me and Aqua. We have a bunk bed there is room for you "

" Thank you Nora "

Meanwhile, Doug entered dressed in the security guard with the Pink Diamond sign.

" Wife why did Pink make me come here? "

" It's going to be a surprise. Sit down "

After a few minutes lunch was ready and everyone went to sit down to eat. When everyone was sitting Connie got up and began to make a speech

" I have to report two important news today. The first news is I decided to participate in the general election for the position of mayor of Beach City. The other news is that I'm pregnant with two kids "

Steven was shocked. Nora and Alexander were happy.

" So I'm going to be a dad for the second time? "

" Yes. My husband "

Steven got up and gave his wife a kiss, while everyone was clapping. They went back to eat and after an hour they had finished eating. Greg and Pink went to their rooms. Steven and Connie went to their room to rest.

" My daughter. I'm going to my room. Remember that here you are free to do what you want as long as you respect the laws of the Pink Diamond court and human laws. See you after my daughter "

" Sure mom "

Celeste went to her room to sleep. When he came in there was Nora and Aqua Diamond lying on the bed and talking.

" What are you doing? "

" We were talking and other things. You can take one of the two beds "

Celeste looked at the two bunk beds and decided to take the bed above Nora's bed

" I'm going to take the roof above you "

While Celeste was fixing her bed Nora began to sleep

" Celeste, Aqua I'm falling asleep. See you later "

Nora began to sleep as Aqua watched heavenly as she was fixing her things.

" Cousin. If you want you can sleep "

" What if my mom wants me? "

" Grandma's definitely going to be asleep. Rested. Nothing happens now. But tonight we have a lot of fun "

Aqua began to sleep while Celeste was getting on her bed and she too began to sleep even though she remained attentive. The afternoon I pass quickly and the evening came. Nora was in the bathroom to settle down while Aqua was staying in the living room with Connie. Steven was with Pink and White while Alexander and Green were ready to go out. Nora came out of the bathroom ready to go out and looked at Celeste's dress

" Wow. Your dress is beautiful "

" Thank you. Yours isn't bad either "

" Let's go. The others are waiting for us "

Nora and Celeste went into the living room. Everyone was ready to go out. Nora looked at Lion and he got up as Connie began to speak.

" Nora, Alexander but also the others. You have to stay home by midnight. Don't get into trouble "

They all nodded and climbed on Lion and after a few seconds they had arrived in front of the car wash. Nora saw that Bismuth and Peridot were arguing.

" Bismuth, Peridot "

Bismuth and Peridot turned to observe Nora and Alexander staying with other people

" Nora, Alexaneder. What are you doing here? "

" We're coming out. Can you control Lion? "

Nora pointed to the pink animal licking its hair.

" Yes. We can do it. Have fun "

Lion went to Peridot while Nora, Alexander and the others went to Fish Stew Pizza where Amy and Isabella were there. The group was having fun. Celeste for the first time saw Humans and Gems being together and having fun and was happy because he was trying new things. The group after eating the pizzas and paid the bill went to have fun in various places. The clock was ticking and when midnight came Amy and Isabella left and the group went to the house where Lion was licking Peridot while Bismuth was laughing.

" Bismuth. Did Lion do well? "

" Sure Nora. He played with Peridot "

Bismuth was still laughing while Peridot was annoyed by this situation.

" I'm sorry Peridot "

Nora and Alexander went to hug Peridot followed by Aqua, Green and Celeste Diamond. He was happy.

" Nothing happened. Now go home "

The group climbed on Lion and after a few seconds they had arrived in the living room of the farm. Connie was in the kitchen drinking herbal tea.

" Mom. We've arrived "

" Very good. Now go to your rooms and sleep. I'm going to bed. Good night "

Connie went to his room where Steven was already in bed watching television. Nora took Lion to Spinel's room and went to his room. After a few minutes everyone was sleeping while outside he could hear the cricket he was singing and the night was very hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new episium. Next up will be Nora and Alexander training with Jasper, Pearl and the other diamonds while Connie and Steven go to the hospital
> 
> If there are any issues and/or suggestions post your comments. See you at the next chapter


	4. A Stressful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie visit the hospital

Steven and Connie woke up and went for breakfast. Today was the day they went to the hospital to do the first fetal check. Steven was making breakfast while Connie was sitting down to read a book. After a few minutes Nora and Alexander arrived along with their cousins.

“ Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? “

“ Good morning Nora. I'm making you breakfast. My parents took a day off. Today you will be with Grandma White “

Nora started screaming for happiness

“ Hooray! We're going to be with great-grandmother White “

“ Of course my darling. But now have breakfast. “

Everyone sat down and started having breakfast. While they were eating, Jasper arrived.

“ Jasper! “

“ My Steven. What are you doing? “

“ My wife and I go to the hospital. You're going to have to be with my kids. “

“ Hooray. Can we fight Jasper? “

Alexander made sweet eyes

“ My son. You can do it if you go to the arena and follow the directions of Jasper and Pearl. Then you have to talk to White “

“ Talk about what? “

White Diamond entered the room followed by his pearl and went to hug Celeste.

“ Great-grandmother. Can we go fight in the arena? “

“ Of course my grandchildren. We're going to have fun today “

“ Don't look at me. Amy and I need to make a project for the school. She's coming to my house “

“ You can bring the material into the arena and work there. It's very hot here “

Nora kept having breakfast. After everyone ran out Steven helped Connie clean the dishes while the boys were preparing their fighting gear. When Steven and Connie left the farm, they saw Amy coming.

“ Hello Nora's parents “

“ Hi Amy. Did you come to do that project with Nora? “

“ Yes, Mr. Steven. “

“ Our daughter is inside the house. He's waiting for you “

Steven and Connie climbed into the Supreme Dondai and headed to the hospital as Amy entered. When he came in, he saw Nora with objects.

“ Nora! What are you doing? “

“ Hi Amy. I'm fixing the project objects that we need to bring to the Arena “

“ What? “

“ Yes. Today we are finishing our school project in a gem structure “

Both Amy and Nora were laughing when Celeste and White Diamond arrived

“ Are you ready? “

“ I do. I can't wait to fight “

“ My daughter. This is a workout. Jasper and Pearl will help you fight. “

Meanwhile Aqua and Green arrived with their pearls and Alexander with Leo. White Diamond checked if there were all of them, and eventually everyone was on the warp pad. After a few seconds they had arrived at the arena. Amy observed that the arena was in the sky but followed the group. When they passed they saw many gems making the greeting of diamonds. She saw that there were rubies, topazes and other gems. When they entered the arena there was Jasper, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet waiting for them.

P: Very good. Our students have come. Nora and Amy you go finish your project. Aqua and Green's pearls have to do the same thing. You can be with White Diamond's pearls. 

White Diamond had sat in the diamond thrones while Nora and Amy sat in Steven's throne and began to carry out the project using their computers.

“ Today we do a simple fight. Choose your opponent “

“ I choose Pearl “

“ I choose that purple gem “

“ It's Garnet “

“ I choose Jasper “

“ I'm flattered to fight Yellow Diamond's son “

“ I think I choose Amethyst “

“ Perfect. We can start the fight fair and clean “

With these words began a fierce fight. White Diamond watched the fight but was also interested in the project Amy and Nora were making. The pearl of Aqua, Green and White approached Nora to observe what they were doing and at times watched the fight and sat next to the sleeping lion. Meanwhile, Steven and Connie had arrived in the hospital parking lot and after parking the car they entered the hospital and saw Priyanka Maheswaran talking to nurses and roses.

“ Mom. We've arrived “

“ Great. Follow me “

Priyanka took Steven and Connie into a room where there were medical instruments. Peridot was there, too.

“ Steven! I hear you're getting new kids. It's true? “

“ Yes “

Peridot began screaming from happiness and hugging Steven and Connie

“ I think we can start the analysis. Steven sit there. Peridot and I take care of my daughter. Then we do the checks on you “

Steven sat down on a cot and started reading newspapers. On the farm Pink and Greg were waking up when Pink Pearl arrived

“ Pink. Greg. I brought you breakfast “

“ Thank you my pearl. “

“ Today is your day off. I'm in charge of reporting. Have fun. “

Pink Pearl left while Pink and Greg were eating. When they had finished they began to argue.

“ Do you remember when Lion was acting weird? “

“ Yes. He was always gone. “

“ I found out why. He made a family “

Greg was suppressed by this news.

“ Do you really say that? “

“ Yes. Get dressed and go see our pet's family. “

Greg went to the bathroom to wash and get dressed. When they were ready he and Pink went into the warp pad and after a few minutes they arrived at the desert oasis and after a few minutes they arrived in the room where there was a pink female lion with pink cubs

“ Pink. But this is wonderful. Did you know? “

“ I followed Leo and saw that he was taking care of a mortally wounded female lioness. When I was there she was dead so I decided to resuscitate her and here is Lion's family. “

Greg was playing with the cubs while she stroked the lioness.

“ I think we can take them to our house. After all, they are part of our family “

“ You're right. Our grandchildren will be happy to know that Leone has a family “

“ We also have to do the shopping. “

“ I take the lioness. You take the puppies. “

Greg took the puppies and began walking while the Lioness followed Pink. When they were coming out they were stopped by a gem.

“ My diamond. I'm Morganite Facet-5A1T Cut-9ZQ. I manage this oasis. It's an honor to see you here. “

“ Hello Morganite. We're transferring members of Leone's family. That room can be used in anything. I'm very busy now. See you Morganite “

“ Of course my diamond. “

Morganite saluted the diamonds and left. The group went to the warp pad and after a few minutes they had arrived at the farm and went to Spinel's room. When they entered, Greg put the cubs on the ground and they started playing with each other while their mother was sitting and watching them. They left happy with this news and went to the kitchen.

“ Are we going shopping? “

“ Yes. Let's go in my van and go to the mall. “

Pink and Greg drove to the van and drove to the mall. Meanwhile, Nora and Amy were making the school project.

“ I hate this project. “

“ I agree. We have to write this report on the lunar basis. But you weren't there on the earth's lunar base? “

“ Sometimes. It is little used and I do not know much about the functions of the lunar base “

Nora was watching his great-grandmother and an idea came to mind

“ Great-grandmother. What is a lunar base? “

White Diamond looked at his niece and her friend and started talking

“ A lunar base is built at the beginning of the colonization of a planet. But why do you want to know about this? “

“ We need to do a school project and we need to talk about the lunar base of the earth. “

“ I understand. Since I am the supreme diamond I know everything about what happens in the empire. I know the lunar base by heart. It's being renovated now. They're upgrading the security systems for the humans. “

“ Can you say everything you know about the lunar base? “

“ Of course. If you need it to get a great grade I am always available to help my grandchildren. “

White started talking while Amy and Nora were taking notes. Meanwhile, the fight continued. Alexander managed to dodge all of Pearl's blows as Green dodged all of Jasper's blows

“ You're not bad for being Yellow Diamond's daughter. “

“ You've never seen my potential yet. “

Green attacked Jasper with all his might, but Jasper came out unscathed. Green was subdued, but Jasper was about to attack him. Alexander saw the situation and with a shot dropped Pearl and he ran to save him and threw himself on him. Jasper and Pearl looked shocked at what they had seen. Alexander and Green merged.

“ Wow! We are a fusion “

“ Yes. I think we need to find out the potential of this fusion. “

Pearl and Jasper fused to form Tiger's eye

“ Are you ready? “

“ I'm always ready “

Alexander and Green's fusion attacked Tiger's eye, but she managed to dodge the blows. Amy had seen what had happened and could not believe what she saw

“ Nora. Your brother fused with Green

“ This is the first time you've seen the fusion?

“ Yes “

“ I can merge with both humans and gems. I've merged with almost every gem I know. My favorite mergers are the one with Jasper, Spinel and Pearl. But all the fusions I've done are cute. It all depends on our emotions. I think one day we can fuse “

“ Do you really say that? “

“ Yes “

They both laughed and continued to listen to White Diamond's words on earth's lunar base. Meanwhile, Steven was waiting when Priyanka arrived.

“ Steven. Now it's your turn. We need to run some analysis on you. Peridot is looking at Connie to see if the children have gems or not “

Priyanka began to examine Steven but he began to glow pink.

“ Steven. Take it easy. I know you're afraid of what's to come, but you have a family that will help you.”

“ I know. But I always get scared when there are these things. “

“ Quiet. Now I do a quick check and then we check Connie. “

Priyanka started checking on Steven and after a few minutes they finished.

“ Steven. I don't see any problem you're healthy. Now let's go check on Connie. “

Priyanka and Steven entered. Meanwhile, Nora and Amy had finished their school project.

“ What do you want to do? “

“ I don't know. I see there's a lot of fighting in the arena and it can be dangerous. “

“ I know. Do you want to cuddle Lion? “

Nora and Amy looked at Leo and went over to him to cuddle him. Meanwhile, Garnet and Aqua Diamond were fighting, but Garnet eventually defeated Aqua Diamond.

“ But how did you do that? “

“ I'm made of love. Then you're Blue Diamond's daughter. She's not very good at fighting. “

“ But I still don't know how to use my powers well “

“ You will learn to use them. It takes concentration and training. “

“ I know. My mom says I have to have fun. I want to try the fusion. “

“ Fusion is a special thing. You're going to have to find out. I can only guide you. “

Garnet embraced Water, while Heaven and Amethyst were struggling. Suddenly Tiger's eye managed to defeat the fusion of Green and Alexander but in the process of generating fragments that fell on Amethyst. Celeste saw this situation of danger decided to save Amethyst and saved her but to do so the

fell and hurt his ankle. White Diamond saw the scene he ran towards her to hug her. Jasper and Pearl ran towards her followed by the others.

“ Daughter. Are you all right? “

“ Yes. My ankle hurts.”

“ Nora. Can your father and grandmother heal wounds? “

“ Yes. We can go to the hospital “

“ What is a hospital? “

“ It's a place where people go to heal. Even the gems go to that place to fix the damage to their gems “

Garnet and Jasper took Celeste and went to the warp pad. The group followed them and after a few seconds they were in the hospital and entered. Meanwhile Peridot finished examining Connie and after a few minutes Priyanka and Peridot were ready to talk

“ Steven, my daughter. We ran some analysis. You two are fine. The two children are doing well from a biological point of view “

“ But we looked at their gems. It's two diamonds. We don't know their coloration but we only know that they are two female children “

Steven and Connie embraced as they heard the news, but were interrupted when nurses arrived

“ But what's going on? “

“ We have tigers that need to be operated, but the veterinary operating rooms are busy so we have to put them in a room “

“ But where do these tigers come from? “

“ They come from the oasis of the jungle. Some gems brought them here “

The two nurses left, leaving the two tigers in the room. Peridot watched the two animals while Priyanka was talking to Steven and Connie. Garnet and Jasper entered the hospital carrying Celeste while the rest of the group stood behind. Garnet with the future vision knew where Connie and Steven were. After a few minutes Garnet and Jasper entered the room with Celeste followed by Nora, Alexander, Amy, and White Diamond.

“ What's going on? “

“ Grandma. Celeste hurt his ankle “

“ I think it's my turn “

Steven licked his hand and put it on his broken ankle and healed the wound.

“ But what happened? “

“ Out of control “

Steven was astonished by this remarried

“ We didn't get hurt, but the arena is damaged “

“ This won't be good news for my mom “

Celeste watched the two tigers curiously as Amy was answering her cell phone. After checking his holographic screens Peridot start talking

“ Priyanka. These tigers have died “

“ What? “

Celeste, hearing these words, felt sad and began to cry. His tears struck a tiger and there was a strong white light. Everyone was amazed by what they were seeing. Celeste resurrected a tiger. Now this tiger has a white coloration

“ Cousin. Now you own this animal “

Celeste looked at the animal and she licked her face. For the first time she felt happy and decided to resurrect the other animal as well. Priyanka looked at the two animals and realized they were male and female.

“ Seeing this thing, we have a white tiger family “

“ Mom. Can I keep these two tigers? “

“ Of course my daughter. They will be your pets “

Celeste embraced the two tigers who were reciprocating by licking her face. Everyone was happy.

“ Steven. My mother called me and said she and my dad were busy so I'm just at home. Can I be with you? “

“ Sure, Amy. My daughter's friends are welcome at my house “

The group was leaving the room to go to the farm. Priyanka was talking to Connie and Steven.

“ I recommend. Don't make too much effort. My daughter. Every month, perform fetal checks “

“ Sure mom “

“ Perfect. I'm going to fire people “

Steven and Connie left the room while Priyanka ran to the veterinary ward. Steven and Connie took the car while the rest of the group used the warp pad. Nora and Amy used Leone. When they arrived they saw Pink and Greg preparing lunch.

“ Grandma Pink. You can come here. We need to talk to you in private “

“ Nora something happened? “

“ No. But we need to talk urgently “

“Follow me. Bring Lion too “

Nora, Amy and Leone followed Pink Diamond and entered Spinel's room. Leone seeing his family quickly ran to his wife and children.

“ Who are those animals?

“ Lion's family.

“ Do Lion have children? “

“ Yes “

Nora and Amy ran to Leo's children and began cuddling them. Leo and his wife were watching the scene as Pink approached them

“ What did you want to tell me Nora? “

Nora looked at her friend Amy and started talking

“ Grandma Pink. Amy and I are friends but over time we developed a romantic relationship “

Pink's eyes lit up

“ My granddaughter. I'm happy about that. But I think you need to talk to Aunt Garnet. She's good at these romantic situations “

Pink Diamond hugged Nora and Amy

“ Grandma. You promise not to say anything to Mom and Dad? “

“ Sure. But now I have to finish cooking lunch. Have fun with Lion's family “

“ Grandma. Today Amy has lunch with us “

“ I'm going to add a seat on the table “

Pink walked out of Spinel's room as she was entering. When Spinel saw Leo's family with Amy and Nora playing with the Lion Cubs, she also ran to them to see the cubs and play with them. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw White Diamond with Celeste and two white tigers.

“ White. What happened to them? “

“ Aunt Pink. These tigers were dead but with my tears I resurrected them “

Pink watched the two Tigers closely and began to speak

“ Do they get along with Lion? “

“ Yes “

“ Very good. I'm going to try to find a place for them “

“ Grandma Pink. Where is my sister? “

“ Alexander. Nora and her friend are in Spinel's room playing with Them. I suggest you go. Also Water and Green Diamond I recommend going. Heavenly. If you want you can go with them “

The group went to Spinel's room. Pink and White Diamond watched as the two white tigers sat quietly on the floor.

“ What should we do with them? “

“ Celeste is the owner. You're going to have to decide. But these tigers are cute “

“ I agree “

White Diamond was playing with the two tigers while Pink was preparing lunch. After a few minutes Steven and Connie had arrived

“ Mom. We're here “

“ Steven. Connie I have to take you to Spinel's room “

Steven and Connie followed Pink Diamond and when they entered they saw Lion's family for the first time

“ Mom. Does Lion have a family?

“ Yes. They're very cute. Anyway, I've made up my mind. Leone and his family belong to you. You are very attached to Leo and also to your children “

“ Thank you mom “

Steven hugged his mother and she returned her favor. Both Steven and Connie went to see Leo's family. Steven and Connie saw the puppies but were occupied by his children and grandchildren. Steven went to Leo to hug him and he started licking his face and Steven started laughing. Connie instead hugged the female and she watched Connie and began licking her face. Connie began to laugh and continued to embrace her and eventually returned the favor by putting a paw on Connie's head.

“ How do we call these new family members? “

“ I think this beautiful lion will be mine. I'm going to call him Lion Jr “

“ My puppy is a female. I think I'm going to call him Elsa “

“ You're the mother. I thought of Lioness. You called Lion “

Everyone laughed. But Pearl came

“ Lunch is ready. I think Lion and his family want some space for them. Go to the bathroom and wash the hands “

The group left the room giving space for Leo and his family. Many went to the various bathrooms available to wash their hands and went into the dining room to eat. Everyone enjoyed telling what they had done during the morning. After lunch Steven and Connie went to their bedroom to rest. Pink and White Diamond were finding a space for white tigers. Aqua and Green went to their room while Celeste and Alexander were using Pink Diamond's personal bathroom. Nora and Amy were going to Nora's room when they were stopped by Garnet

“ So you two are a couple “

“ Of course Aunt Garnet

“ Follow me

The group left the building and sat on a bench that stood in front of a cornfield

“ Aunt Garnet. We love each other and love each other “

“ Do you feel happy? “

“ Sure Garnet “

Suddenly Garnet's figure lit up revealing Ruby and Sapphire holding hands

“ Aunt Ruby. Aunt Sapphire. I missed you “

Nora hugged Ruby and Sapphire who reciprocated

“ I can't believe our little granddaughter got engaged “

Ruby and Sapphire sat on the bench and Sapphire began to speak

“ Garnet represents the love of Sapphire and Ruby. If your love is very strong then you can form a new fusion “

“ A fusion? “

“ Yes. I can say that it will happen very soon but you will be a great couple and your love will last for a long time “

“ How do you know these things? “

“ Future vision “

The group laughed.

“ Did you tell your parents? “

“ No, but mine are permissive so I think they accept this thing “

“ I think my parents will be happy about this news “

“ They will be and their face will be spectacular “

“ Amy. There are only a few days left for my trip to Homeworld. Do you want to go with me? “

“ Next week I had to stay at my grandmother's house because my parents will have to go to Los Angeles. I think I prefer to see Homeworld. Let's go tell my parents about this “

Nora and Amy were going into Nora's parents' room when Garnet there stopped

“ Not now. They're sleeping. You too must rest. Go to Nora's room and sleep “

Nora and Amy nodded and went to Nora's room. When they entered they saw Aqua Diamond with his pearl

“ Nora, Amy. Why are you happy? “

“ We're a couple “

Aqua Diamond hugged her cousin and her friend from happiness

“ Now you two have to tell me everything “

Nora and Amy sat on the bed and started telling Aqua Diamond and her Pearl everything. Meanwhile Alexander and Celeste were relaxing in Pink's bathtub.

“ This is the first time I've seen Aunt Pink's room. I've always used my mom's tub “

“ In our house Grandma Pink had a big room just for her. It was beautiful, but now they're renovating it. Do you think Grandma Pink has a similar room on Homeoworld? “

“ I know Aunt Blue has a similar room. But I don't know. Aunt Pink's room is always closed. When they open it there are only peridoti and bismuti working. I think they're widening the room “

“ Dad told me that when he first went to Homeworld it looked like a human home. But at night you see the gem lights moving in the pipes. “

“ When I was little, I wanted to get inside these tubes. My mom had to build a small tube system that could accommodate me and my mother's pearl. It was good. But I don't use it anymore. “

“ I tried a similar experience but in the water park. I didn't go on Homeworld. I'm usually busy or with my friends. My sister Nora went there often but with Pearl. My mom and dad wanted a guide to be there if we wanted to go to Homeworld. “

“ I miss my house. My room was nice. But now they're renovating it. They had to fix it. “

“ I know how you feel. But now I feel tired. I don't want to fall asleep in a pool “

“ I think I'm following you “

Celeste began to yawn and they both got out of the tub while the water was drained. They both headed to their rooms. When Celeste entered the room she saw Aqua and her pearl sleeping and Nora and Amy were sleeping together. She went into her bed and started to sleep. The afternoon I pass quickly. The teens watched around 4:30 p.m. Nora, Amy, Alexander and Celeste went into the kitchen to eat something. While they were eating ice cream Steven and Connie went into the kitchen to see the teens who were eating

“ What are you doing? “

“ No dad. We're eating. Dad. Can Amy come with us on Homeworld? “

“ I think so. But you have to tell your parents “

“ Sure Nora's dad. “

“ Tonight we all go to eat at Fish Stew Pizza. Tonight there will be a big party in Beach City and there will be family friends. “

“ So everyone's going to be there? “

“ Not all Nora. Jasper, Peridot, Amethyst and Bismuto are busy with fireworks. Lapis Lazuli is busy training other lapis lazuli to make water games. There will only be Pearl and Garnet. But they will come to pay a visit “

“ Can I invite my friend Isabella? “

“ Of course my son. For safety we put three more places. You know what Amethyst and Japser look like “

“ At 7 p.m., you have to get ready. We booked the table at 20:30. Now have fun. The two of us have to manage some colonies “

Steven and Connie went to their room. Alexander took his cell phone to call Isabella while Nora, Amy and Celeste were talking about what to do this afternoon.

“ What do we want to do now? “

“ I don't know. We have agricultural fields. We can play with our animals. “

“ I don't know. It's very hot today. I'd like to go to the seaside “

Nora stopped to talk and ran to her parents' room where they were talking to some gems.

“ Dad. Can we go to the beach? “

“ Yes. But stay away from the house. They're still renovating it. “

“ Thank you dad “

Nora returned to the kitchen where the others were drinking a refreshing drink.

“ Dad said we can go. “

“ Like me. I don't have a costume. I have the keys to the house “

“ We use Leo to go to your house. We leave things and take the material we need for us. “

Nora and Amy ran to Spinel's room to get Leo. When they came in they saw Pearl cuddling the Lion Cubs.

“ Pearl. Do you want to come with us to the sea? “

“

“ Sure. “

“ Remember that by 7 p.m., we have to be here and we have to prepare “

“ Sure Nora. I prepare the things that we have to bring to the sea “

Pearl steps out as Spinel stares at the sleeping puppies

“ Spinel. Do you want to come with us to the sea? “

“ Sure “

Spinel ran out of the room while Nora and Amy stared at Leo. He understood what he had to do and got up allowing Amy and Nora to climb on him. Leone started running and opened a portal. After a few seconds they had arrived in front of Amy's house. Amy took the keys and opened the door and the group entered the house. Leo sat on the floor to rest while Amy went to her room to get clothes and the beach costume. When she went to Nora, the house phone rang and she went to answer. After a few minutes she closed the call and went to Nora.

“ Who was he? “

“ My mother. He says they're going to be home late tonight “

“ I'm staying with me and my amazing family “

They both laughed and got on Leo and returned home using one of Leo's magic portals. When they arrived, they saw Spinel helping Pearl prepare things to eat and drink. Alexander was preparing the umbrella with Celeste. Amy went to the bathroom to put on her beach costume while Nora went to her room to settle down. After a few minutes everyone was ready and got on the warp pad. Immediately they arrived at the car wash where Celeste's spaceship was still parked. The group arrived at the entrance to the beach and saw bimutes that were renovating the facade of the house. Nora and Alexander saw that the facade had remained the same but they saw that there was some different element. The boys and Spinel laid down their belongings and went diving into the sea while Pearl was settling the umbrella and Aqua Pearl and Green Pearl sat down to relax. As Pearl was sitting down she could be heard hugging. When he turned he saw his daughter Bispearl. Bispearl was as tall as pearl but a bit muscular compared to a normal pearl. The hair was very similar to Bismuth's. She liked being with her two moms Pearl and Bismuth and was helping Bismuth finish the renovation of the house

“ Mom “

“ My daughter. Are you having fun with Bismuth? “

“ Sure mom “

Meanwhile approached Bismuth

“ Why are you doing here? “

“ I came to check on the boys “

Pearl pointed to the boys who were having fun and Bismuth laughed while Bispearl was fascinated by this thing

“ Moms. Can I go have fun with them? “

“ Of course. “

Bispearl ran quickly into the water and dived going to play with the others. Nora seeing Bispearl was very happy and ran towards her to hug her

“ Nora! “

“ Bispearl. How are you? “

“ I'm fine. I am very committed to helping my mother Bismuth “

“ I'll take you to meet other family members “

Nora brought Bispearl to meet the other family members and then they started having fun. Bismuth and Pearl sat down together and relaxed. The afternoon passed quickly and when the sun was setting the whole group went to the farm to wash and settle down for the evening. When they arrived at the farm they saw Pink Diamond resting on the couch with Greg.

“ Grandma. Can we use your bathroom to wash? “

“ Sure Nora. Pearl I see your daughter and Bismuth are also here “

“ That's right. Bismuth and I are going out together tonight after dinner while our daughter has fun with the others “

Pearl accompanied the group to the Pink Diamond bathroom where there was a large bathtub that could accommodate many people. Everyone in the house was getting ready and when they were ready they met in the Warp Pad.

“ I see we're all here. We can go and eat pizza “

The group climbed onto the warp pad and after a few seconds they had arrived in Beach City. Steven's entire family went to Fish Stew Pizza. When they arrived there were Connie and Isabella's parents who were waiting

“ Hi Isabella “

“ Hi Alexander. Are you ready for this evening? “

“ Sure. Today we will be numerous “

“ Before we have fun let's eat a nice family pizza “

Everyone started sitting down and reading the menu. Kiki and Jenny arrived at the table to take orders. In the meantime Celeste was looking at the menu and then watching her mother

“ Mom. What do you advise me? This is the first time I've tried pizza “

“ When I first tried the pizza I took a margherita pizza. Light and good. “

Celeste last looked at the menu and made his order. After they ordered the pizzas they were talking to each other. Young people discussed their affairs while adults discussed other things. Meanwhile, Mayor Nanefua Pizza arrives

“ Mayor Nanefua Pizza. “

“ Steven, Connie. I came here to give you some good news. Since no one has submitted a bid for Mayor of Beach City, Connie is the new mayor of Beach City. Congratulations “

Connie hearing the news was happy and hugging her husband Steven while others were clapping with happiness

“ Of course you have to wait until Election Day to make things official, but you're the new mayor of Beach City. I offer you the drinks you consume today “

“ Thank you Nanefua Pizza “

“ Now I'm leaving you. I have to help my family in pizzas and then I have to go and present the Beach-a-Palooza concert. “

Nanefua walked away as Connie and Steven's family were celebrating the good news. The pizzas came and everyone was eating and talking to each other. Celeste, while eating pizza, saw that many gems were having fun with humans when they passed by doing the diamond salute. She did not think that the Earth was a wonderful place. After finishing dinner, Steven went to pay the bill as the boys prepared to walk together.

“ I recommend. Answer our calls. “

“ Sure, mom. See you at the car wash to see the fireworks. “

The boys went to have fun while Steven arrived.

“ I paid the bill. We can have fun together. “

“ Our parents are going out for a ride in Beach City “

“ How about just taking a walk the two of us “

“ Yes. Let's have fun together. I think our little kids need a walk “

Both Steven and Connie laughed and took a walk as they saw White Diamond talking to some gems of his court. The evening continued with happiness. Steven and Connie saw sadie Killer and the Suspects' musical performance and a Sadie and Shep concert. Steven saw Pink and Greg with Pink and Connie's parents danced behind the stage because Greg was Sadie and Shep's manager. When it was midnight the concert was over. Many people returned to their homes and also gems. The boys were waiting for their parents when Pink and Greg arrived along with Connie's parents. Nora and Alexander greeted their maternal grandparents while they were waiting for Steven and Connie. When they arrived they saw that their children and grandchildren were waiting for them and they all climbed on the warp pad to return to the farm to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any issues and/or suggestions post your comments. See you at the next chapter


	5. Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole family goes to Homeworld

There was movement on the farm. All the gems and people were packing their bags. Pearl was doing the inventory while Jasper and Amethyst were carrying their suitcases in Pink Diamond's spaceship. Steven and Connie were soaked while their children and grandchildren were excited. Pearl approached Steven.

“ Steven do you want me to keep the kids at bay? “

“ Thank you Pearl. See you on the spaceship “

Steven went to the bathroom while Connie finished having breakfast. Pearl was checking on the boys as White Diamond sat next to Connie as White Pearl sat next to Celeste.

“ I see the kids are happy to go on Homeworld “

“ I agree. Going to Homeworld is nice sometimes. But are there gems that will guide the kids? “

“ I Yellow, Blue and Pink Diamond have prepared activities for the kids when they're on Homeworld. So yes. There will be guides for the boys “

“ Very good. At least Steven and I can rest together “

“ You'll see it's going to be a month where we have fun. Blue Diamond contacted us to let me know that they are on Homeworld and the boys can go to the Blue Diamond mining room “

“ After they fixed their things “

White Diamond laughed. Meanwhile Nora and Amy were staying with Spinel and Amethyst in front of the spaceship

“ Are you ready for this space adventure Amy? “

“ I am. This is the first time I've visited Homeworld “

“ You'll have fun. There will be plenty of activities to do such as discovering places, going to see fights and participating in balls “

“ Spinel's right. We can do a lot of activities. I think the diamonds have prepared a lot of activities “

Meanwhile Pearl arrived

“ We're about to leave. If you want, you can enter the spaceship “

“ Thank you Pearl “

Amy, Nora and Spinel entered the spaceship while White Diamond and Celeste were joining the others. Steven and Connie had finished settling down and they could see that Pink Diamond was with Greg.

“ Are you ready? “

“ Sure dad “

“ Connie. Your parents called me and said that towards August they will come to Homeworld so we can be together as a family “

“ But this is nice “

“ Yes, but now we're going to the spaceship. The boys are waiting for us. Then outside there's Holly Blue Agate who's waiting “

The group left the farm to see Holly Blue Agate standing outside

“ My Diamonds. All the people are inside the ship. They're just waiting for you “

“ Thank you Holly Blue. You have to check the farm while we're not there “

“ Sure Pink Diamond. Have a good holiday “

Holly Blue Agate entered the farm while Pink, Greg, Steven and Connie were entering the spaceship. When they came in they saw that the boys were sleeping next to White Diamond. Pink and Pearl took their seats while Steven, Connie and Greg stood next to the boys. Pink began to move and after a few seconds the ship had departed. The journey lasted a short time and after a turbulence the boys woke up and saw Homeworld.

“ Great-grandmother. But Homeworld has changed “

“ I know little starlight. We have made small changes to reflect the new era in which we live. Then we found out that gems like to have plants, so we changed the planet a little bit “

“ Nora. This planet is beautiful “

“ You haven't seen how many beautiful places there are “

“ Hold on tight. We're about to land “

The spaceship landed on the platform and when Peridot and Pearl confirmed that the spaceship is off White Diamond created a white bubble that engulfed everyone including the suitcases and after a few seconds they had arrived in the Diamond Throne Room

“ Nora. But this is the famous Diamond Throne Room “

“ That's right. If I remember correctly we did a school project on this place “

Ami watched Yellow and Blue Diamond in their original size and was amazed as Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond raced to Blue and Yellow Diamond.

“ My children and grandchildren. When I missed you. Did you have fun? “

“ Of course, mom. We had fun “

“ We've done a lot of interesting activities and met new friends “

“ I'm happy for that “

Nora, Alexander and Celeste ran to Blue Diamond while Yellow Diamond was restoring White Diamond's original size.

“ I see that my grandchildren have brought friends “

“ Sure Aunt Blue. This is my friend Isabella while she and Ami Nora's friend “

“ We'll get to know each other very soon, but now go and fix your bags “

Blue Diamond placed the boys on the ground and ran to Pink Diamond and Steven. Celeste went to his mother while Green Diamond and Aqua Diamond were staying with Blue Diamond while Steve started talking

“ Before we do any activities, we need to fix the suitcases and the rooms “

“ Steven. I've already fixed this. If you want to follow me I'll show you your positions “

The group followed Pearl and went to Pink Diamond's palace as White Diamond got up and picked up her daughter Celeste

“ My daughter. Now we go to our rooms and settle “

“ Sure mom. What do you think we're doing today? “

“ I don't know. But something we're going to do “

“ White. Heavenly. Can you stop for a second? “

White Diamond stopped to talk to Blue Diamond

“ What is moonlight? “

“ I'll see you soon in the new bathtub that I have “

“ How beautiful Aunt Blue. We can take a bath with everyone “

“ That sounds like a good idea. The two of us are going to get ready while we're alerting Pink and Steven “

“ I'll send my pearl for this “

Blue Pearl started going to Pink's mansion. Meanwhile, the boys were fixing their suitcases. Pink Diamond and Greg were staying in their personal room and Connie and Steven were also in their personal room in fixing their clothes. The boys were fixing their seats. Nora and Ami were together with Spinel, Pink Pearl and Garnet while Alexander and Isabella stood between Jasper, Pearl Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. As they were finishing up their beds you could hear the diamond chime of Blue Diamond and Steven opened the door

“ Blue Pearl what are you doing here? “

“ Steven. Blue Diamond wants to see you in his new bathtub “

“ We're coming right away. Give us time to settle down “

Steven went into the boys' room and saw that they were already preparing their swimsuits

“ Start preparing that we go to the blue diamond tub “

“ We know dad. We are preparing “

Steven went into his parents' room and saw that they were relaxing

“ Mom. Blue Diamond takes us in its tub “

“ Give us time to get ready “

Pink changed her dress while Greg went to the bathroom to change. Steven went to his room while Connie was changing

“ My jam is always more beautiful “

“ Steven. You're so silly. But we do it at night. Now change “

Steven went to the bathroom to change and after a few minutes everyone was ready and began to follow Blue Pearl

Meanwhile Celeste and White Diamond were having fun in their room when Yellow Pearl arrived

“ My diamonds. If you follow me I'll take you to Blue Diamond's new bathtub “

“ Let's get right away “

Celeste started running while White Diamond was following her along with Yellow Pearl. When they arrived they saw that Pink's group had arrived and the boys were diving into the new tub while Yellow, Blue and Pink Diamond were in the tub. Celeste dived as White sat in the tub unleashing waves that amused the boys. Connie was reading a book while Greg and Steven were relaxing on the mattresses

White Diamond watched the boys having fun

“ I feel happy for this moment “

“ It will be because the kids are always full of life “

“ Yellow and I thought we'd throw a ball tonight. To celebrate the return of Steven and his children to Homeworld “

“ That's a great idea. I've been missing my balls lately. Obviously the kids have to have fun “

“ Quiet Pink. We've taken all the measures. Now they're installing the new thrones for Steven's children and Celeste. Then while the gems dance the boys can have fun dancing with each other “

“ I think it's a great idea “

The diamonds kept talking and talking to each other and sometimes they played with the boys. When noon came everyone came out of the tub to go for lunch. After lunch the boys felt tired and decided to go to sleep. Steven and Connie also went to sleep because they felt tired. Steven and Connie watched the View of Homeworld from the balcony as they saw the White Diamond spaceship

“ I can't believe we're on Homeworld “

“ You're right Steven. I still remember the first time I came here “

“ I remember when we came here to introduce our children “

Connie laughed

“ I will never forget those days. Do you remember when little Nora decided to call Zolla the gems that showed up? “

“ Yes. That day Yellow Diamond laughed a lot. Especially when There was Emerald and Lars with off color “

“ But then we had to make a talk with Peridot and Nora about the words that need to be used “

Meanwhile, Pearl arrived in the room

“ Steven, Connie. There's going to be a ball tonight “

“ Why? “

“ I think I want to celebrate your presence on Homeworld “

“ We will be there. Pearl in case you can check the kids? “

“ Sure Steven. Have a good rest “

Pearl walked out of the room as Steven and Connie began to sleep. When Pearl entered the boys' room she saw that Nora and Ami were resting together with Jasper and Spinel while Alexander was sleeping with Isabella and decided to go out to see Pink when White Pearl arrived

“ My diamond wants to see Pink “

“ I'm going to call you “

Pearl and White Pearl entered the room and saw Greg sleeping while Pink watched the view but stopped when he saw Pearl and White Pearl

“ Pink. My diamond wants to see you “

“ I'm coming but I'm a little busy relaxing “

Pink Diamond and Pearl followed White Pearl and arrived in White Diamond's personal room. When they entered they saw White looking at the sky

“ Pink. I need help “

“ For what? “

“ I have to tell you a long story. Before Age 1, there was an Age 0. An era where there were only two diamonds. White Diamond and Black Diamond. We started building Homeworld but for some differences we decided to take two roads. Black Diamond took her court and she moved to another galaxy and we created two empires that never visited “

“ So there are other diamonds? “

“ Yes Pink. There are more diamonds “

“ Do you miss Black Diamond? “

“ I miss him. Many times I think of her “

“ Why don't you call her? You can invite her to be with us. Then soon it's Steven's birthday so we can have a very big family moment “

“ You're right. I'm going to call you. You and I have a personal communicator “

Meanwhile Heaven arrived in her pajamas and saw her mother who was busy

“ What are you doing? “

“ My daughter. Come with Pink. I'll show you something beautiful “

White picked up a black communicator and once activated appeared a black screen and after a few seconds you could see Black Diamond who was surprised by White Diamond's call

“ White Diamond. Why did you call me? “

“ Black. I called you to invite you to visit my empire. A lot happened afterwards. Now we're in The Age 3 but soon we're going to move into the era 4 with a new generation of diamonds “

Black Diamond stared at Pink but especially Celeste

“ But that's nice but I want to know why you have a staff in your hands “

“ This is my heavenly daughter. Half human and half gem. It has my own gem but for me it is my sunlight that always lights me up “

Celeste was happy for these words and when White's hands were stroking her face it was more

“ So now you have hybrid diamonds? But this is beautiful. I accept your invitation. I'm going to bring the other diamonds, too, and I think we're also carrying some gems from our court “

“ How many thrones do I have to wear? “

“ My throne then there's Moon Diamond, Red Diamond and finally there's Centenary Diamond. I'm sending you our colors. We arrive this afternoon “

“ Very good. Tonight there will be a big ball “

“ We're coming right away “

Black Diamond shut down the communication and White looked at Pink and Celeste

“ We have to organize the ball. Can Pink take care of it? “

“ Sure, White. This is going to be a big ball. Maybe I'm going to need help “

“ Aunt Pink. Can I help you? “

“ Sure Celeste. But first go get some rest. This evening will be very long “

Celeste nodded and ran to her cot and began to sleep

“ Pink starts organizing the event. I call a team of bimutes that have to create thrones “

Pink nodded and ran to her mansion while White sends orders to all bismutes except the bismutes that are busy renovating Pink's house. White thought he would most likely send to his bimutes to build new rooms. During the afternoon on Homeworld came a series of spaceships and eventually a gigantic Diamond Mech that landed first on Homeworld. All the gems watched in disbelief at what they saw as the boys along with Steven, Connie and Greg woke up to the noise and went to see out and were shocked by what they saw

“ What is that thing? “

“ I don't like that Steven thing “

“ Quiet. You can go back to sleep. White told me a story about the existence of other diamonds and their empire. They came here to visit White Diamond and our empire “

Suddenly White Pearl came

“ Pink, Steven and Connie. You are expected by White Diamond to welcome the new diamonds “

“ Should we bring the boys? “

“ Dad, can we come? “

“ If the boys want to come they are invited “

“ So dress up and let's go to White's. White Pearl. You can tell White Diamond we're coming “

Steven Connie and Greg hurried to dress up as the boys settled down and were ready. After a few minutes the group arrived where White Diamond was. Blue and Yellow Diamond arrived at the same time with their daughters Green and Aqua Diamond

“ I see we're all here. Well. We can welcome Black Diamond and his authority “

The group came out and settled in front of the Diamond Mech. Steven and Connie were nervous while the boys were excited. The four diamonds came out of Diamond Mech. Balck Diamond had a similar dress to White Diamond and they were the same height. Centenary Diamond had a dress similar to a woman of the nineteenth century and had the same height, Moon Diamond had a dress similar to Blue Diamond and his own height. Red Diamond had a very similar but more military outfit and was the same height as Yellow Diamond.

“ Black. How long have we not seen each other? “

“ White. It's been a long time, but finally we'll see each other again. I can't wait to discover your empire. We can also discover your empire. Let me introduce you to the other diamonds. She is Centenary Diamond, Moon Diamond and Red Diamond “

Both diamonds greeted White Diamond and the others

“ They're magnificent diamonds. This is Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond with their daughters Aqua and Green Diamond. Then there's Pink Diamond who revolutionized our empire along with his son Steven Diamond Universe and Connie Maheswaran who is our Brown Diamond. Then there are their children Nora and Alexeander Universe with their human friends Amy and Isabella. Finally there's my daughter Celeste “

“ I see that your empire has many diamonds “

“ Yes and no. Celeste, Nora, Alexander, Aqua and Green Diamond are not part of the authority. During this time we enter The Age 4 with the addition of these guys. We have established these rules according to rules that inspire human ones “

“ But that's great. Hybrid diamonds. I see your empire has expanded “

“ Exact. I think you want to see your rooms “

“ Of course White. So we can fix us and our gems “

“ Very good. Tonight there will be a ball in your honor but also for the presence of Steven's family “

“ Why do you make a ball for Steven's presence? “

“ Pink, Greg and Steven's family live on earth. Many times we move to earth to be with them. Other times they come to be together. In fact, the Earth and Homeworld have now become the capitals of our empire “

“ You need to talk to me about this “

“ Of course. Now I'm going to take you to your rooms. Then tonight you can talk to everyone you want “

Black, Moon, Centenary, and Red Diamond followed White Diamond while the others returned to their rooms to rest and prepare. When the sun was setting it was dinner time in Pink's palace and Garnet and Jasper brought pizzas from the land. After dinner, they all ran to get ready and settled down, and when they were done they reached the throne room.

“ So. Steven and Connie go to your throne. Greg and I are going to ours. Then we put two thrones next to Steven's for my favorite grandchildren and their friends. Then Yellow, Blue with their children and finally White Diamond with his daughter. Then the other diamonds will come in and the ball will start “

Pink and Greg came in first and saw that there was some gem that was taking a stand. Then Steven and Connie came in followed by Nora, Amy Alexander and Isabella.

“ You're good today, and I recommend. Try not to do dangerous things “

“ Sure dad. We don't call gems clod “

Nora and Amy laughed. Nora and Amy sat on Nora's throne while Isabella and Alexander sat on Alexander's throne. After a few minutes all the invited gems arrived in the hall and Blue Yellow Diamond and their daughters also arrived and sat down to their respective thrones. Finally White Diamond arrived with Celeste and they positioned themselves. Then came the pearls of Balck, Moon, Centenary and Red Diamond who announced their respective diamonds. When all the Diamonds sat down White Diamond began to talk

“ Today is an important day for our two empires. Finally, an era of peace has begun. We can start this party “

The music started to start and the gems began to dance. White and Black were talking to each other as the other diamonds watched the show. Nora watched the Centenary Diamond who was dressed like a 19th-century woman. Blue Diamond was talking to Moon Diamond while Red and Yellow Diamond talked about war and armies.

Steven and Connie were clinging on and talking to each other, while Pink stood with Greg and hugged each other. Alexander and Isabella were talking to each other

“ What do you want to do? “

“ Do you want to dance? “

“ Sure. But let's hope we don't do a merger. I don't trust these new diamonds very much “

Alexander called his father

“ Dad. Can we dance? “

“ Sure. But no fusion. I don't want to argue with White Diamond “

Meanwhile White heard the argument between Steven and his son and while Alexander was helping Isabella get off he saw that White Diamond made the positive thumb gesture and he started dancing with Isabela. Nora and Amy looked curiously at Centenary Diamond. The diamond had seen their curiosity and began to speak

“ I'm curious why you're staring at me? “

“ You look like a human woman during the nineteenth century “

Centenary Diamond was surprised by this thing

“ What is the nineteenth century for humans? “

“ It was a time when humans invented a lot of technologies and dressed in a strange way “

“ Now how do humans dress? “

“ We have a lot of clothes but it depends on the weather. If it's too hot we wear light things like a t-shirt while if it's too cold we wear heavy clothes “

“ Change clothes based on climate. This is interesting “

“ Yes, but now we have so many technologies that have made life easy. We have powerful but small and transportable computers. Then we have cellullars that are small computers that make calls, photographs and other things in real time “

“ Yes. We are in the age where everything is interconnected. It was humans who invented many technologies that were then exploited by gems “

“ This surprised me. I thought humans lived in caves “

“ This thing is old. Humans have evolved to the present age of peace and technology “

“ I need to know more about human culture “

“ We can help you. We have a lot of material that we can show you “

“ Why don't we watch TV series together tonight? “

“ You're right Amy. We can see television series using the internet. So you can see some human culture “

“ I'm interested in these things. But humans don't have to sleep “

“ Yes, but we can also sleep during the morning. Young people tend to sleep late because the night is beautiful “

“ There's a big bed in my room so if you feel tired you can sleep with me without you going to your rooms “

“ That's nice. We can invite Spinel “

“ Invite me where? “

Nora turned to see Spinel stretching out to be with Nora and Amy

“ Spinel. We're planning an evening with Centenary Diamond to introduce you to human culture “

“ This is nice. I'm in. It's going to be an interesting night. But first you need to talk to Steven and Pink “

“ After the dance I ask “

The evening continued and after the dance both White and Black Diamond thanked the participants. When all the gems went away Nora and Amy ran towards Steven and Connie

“ Mom. Dad. Can Spinel and Amy be with Centenary Diamond? She would like to know about human culture and we decided to see some television series “

Centenary Diamond approached Steven and Connie

“ I have no problem hosting Nora, Spinel and Amy “

Steven and Connie looked at each other and Connie started talking

“ You can do this evening. But they will come with Jasper and Pearl “

“ Perfect. See you here for breakfast “

Nora took Pearl and Jasper and followed Centenary Diamond who was going to her room. Celeste approached her mother and she began to talk

“ Mom. Can I go with them? “

“ Sure “

Celeste quickly ran towards Nora while Alexander and Isabella stood with Aqua and Green Diamond

“ Mom. We go to Blue Diamond's room and watch a documentary. We sleep there “

“ All right. See you tomorrow here to have breakfast “

When the boys and Blue Diamond left Steven and Connie talked to each other

“ Finally a night together alone “

“ You know we're not alone. We have two babies about to be born “

“ Two wonderful children “

“ Connie. So you're pregnant? “

“ Yes Yellow. I'm pregnant with two babies who have a diamond. We don't know yet but they're growing well “

“ Rest well. If you need any need my court will be available “

“ Yellow. Nora wants a gem from your court “

“ I already know. Sapphire Facet-1T9L Cut-5AB asked me to be transferred to Nora court. But until it's announced as the new Diamanta the sapphire will be in my court and stay here until the announcement “

“ Thank you. Aunt Yellow “

“ Let's continue the talk tomorrow. I want to go to my room to rest “

Yellow Diamond greeted everyone and went to his room. Then Moon and Red Diamond left. In the end, Steven, Connie, Pink Diamond, Greg, White Diamond and Balck Diamond remained

“ Black. My room is free. Do you want to be with me? “

“ Sure. I like to do our things from the past. Many years have passed “

“ See you tomorrow for breakfast “

White and Black Diamond left. Steven, Connie, Pink and Greg went to Pink's mansion and went to their rooms to go to sleep. After a few minutes Steven and Connie were staying in bed and before they went to sleep they were talking

“ Who would have said that there were other diamonds “

“ I've got a habit with White Diamond now “

“ White is fantastic but mysterious “

“ I know. How small I was my favorite diamond, but Blue and Yellow are great too “

Steven yawned

“ I'm tired. Let's wait and see the future to decide these new diamonds “

“ Goodnight my love “

“ Night my jam “

Steven and Connie started sleeping. Meanwhile Black and White Diamond were lying in bed talking to each other

“ You have a big White family “

“ At first I was scared but now I like to have an extended family “

“ Remind me of the old White Diamond when we are building our empire “

“ They were different times. Now I'm a grandmother and a mom “

“ I've always wanted to be called as a mom or grandmother “

“ It's not too late yet. We can be together “

“ I was thinking the same thing. Why don't we unite our empires? “

“ That would be a nice idea. But I don't know how the other diamonds react “

BD: Only time will tell. Now let's have fun with each other. We have this room free and Celeste is with her friends along with Centenary Diamond. Let's do our evenings of a time

White laughed and turned off the lights and had fun with Black Diamond. After a few minutes on Homeworld it was night and you could see some gems working while the diamonds were resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any issues and/or suggestions post your comments. See you at the next chapter


	6. A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Alexander become diamonds

Steven and Connie woke up and Connie started talking

“ Happy birthday my husband “

“ Thank you Connie “

“ You know that today our children will be announced as new members of the Great Diamond Authority “

“ I know. I still don't think our kids have grown up “

“ We have new children who will have to grow up “

“ They're going to be beautiful kids “

Steven and Connie kissed as a white bubble appeared with White and Black Diamond with a small size observing the scene

“ Steven! “

Steven and Connie got scared but then saw that There was Black and White Diamond

“ Grandma White. We were in our own private moment “

“ Yes I know but I couldn't wait. Happy Birthday Steven “

White and Black embraced Steven very hard

“ You're crushing me! “

“ I'm sorry, but I'm excited about this day. We have important news “

“ What kind? “

“ First of all, the kids are going to be part of the Great Diamond Authority. Then Black and I decided to get married and unite the two empires “

Steven and Connie were baffled

“ Then we're creating two new diamond babies “

“ What? “

“ Yes. Thanks to Pink's techniques we have made two children who are in my belly. So I'm pregnant with two diamonds “

“ But that's nice. Do you know when the babies will be born? “

“ According to the technicians, the children will have to be born around Christmas “

“ But it's the same period of my birth “

“ We'd have beautiful kids “

White and Connie embrace as Steven and Black look at each other. Suddenly Amy and Nora came in with Garnet.

“ Happy Birthdays Dad “

Nora went to hug her father Steven

“ Thank you my son “

“ Amy and I have to say something important “

“ What? “

“ Mom. Dad. Amy and I got engaged. We love each other and love each other. We're like Ruby and Sapphire “

Steven and Connie were shocked

“ But that's nice. We are happy for you “

“ But this is just the beginning. Aunt Garnet must tell you something important “

“ I am the manifestation of ruby and sapphire's love. So we decided to have gemlings “

Steven and Connie couldn't talk anymore.

“ I think this awakening was intense “

“ I agree with my jam “

“ I'm happy for you but Connie and I want to have a moment alone “

They all nodded and walked away closing the door while Steven and Connie were reflecting

“ This family is weird “

“ Strange but beautiful “

They both laughed and started eating breakfast. After a few minutes Steven and Connie arrived diamond throne room where everyone else was waiting for Steven and Connie.

“ Happy Birthday Steven “

“ Thank you all “

Pink and Greg ran to hug their son Steven

“ Steven. Greg and I are happy that you grew up and created a wonderful family. You are our light “

“ I'm happy for these words mom “

“ I still remember when you were a little boy “

“ Yes, but can we have breakfast now? “

“ Of course my son “

Pink and Greg stopped hugging their son Steven and went to sit down for breakfast. After breakfast Steven began to talk

“ But where do we celebrate my birthday? “

“ We thought we'd celebrate here, but I think it's a little boring. We also need to announce the kids as new Great Diamond Authority members “

“ We also need to announce the merger of our empires “

Both White and Black Diamond thought but Nora started talking

“ Why don't we have a different party? We can go to the beach and celebrate there “

“ Nora. This is a nice idea. Instead of using this building we can use another more welcoming place where gems and humans can have fun “

“ But where do we go to find a place where it houses diamonds, humans and gems? “

“ We have a lot of colonies. We can find a colony that fulfills our demands “

“ I just built a colony on an aquatic planet. I built this colony to house a lot of diamonds “

“ So we can do a space adventure? “

“ Brother. We are already in a space adventure “

“ Yes but Homeworld we know by heart “

Blue Diamond showed them the colony using a holographic projector and after some discussions the diamonds nodded

“ We've decided. We all go to the Blue Diamond colony and prepare the party there “

“ I'm going to send my court invitations. But first. Nora, I have to give you a present. Here's your first gem for your court. Sapphire Facet-1T9L Cut-5AB “

Yellow Diamond showed Nora a yellow sapphire and Nora began screaming and hugging the yellow sapphire she had met at Little Homeworld

“ Nora. He told you we'd be together “

“ I know. But I didn't expect you to be transferred to my court “

Suddenly, peridotes from the various court members came in and were fighting each other. He eventually spoke Peridot of Pink and Steven's court

“ Steven. I have been informed that the union of the warp pads of the two empires is complete. Finally gems can pass on any planet “

“ Thank you Peridot “

“ Not at all Pink. Steven. Do you have any homework to give me? I want to stay away from these clods “

The boys started laughing while Nora was talking

“ If you want, you can be with me. We will have a lot of fun “

Peridot observed Nora and eventually nodded as he spoke

“ I accept anything to stay away from these incompetent peridots “

The other peridots made the diamond salute and left while Peridot was with Nora

“ The biggest diamonds will take care of the management of this party. The pearls will help us but they will have the next day free. I think they need to know each other “

The pearls looked embarrassed at each other as Pink was talking

“ That sounds like a great idea. Now let's go to our rooms and get organized “

All the diamonds and pearls left and only the boys, Spinel, Peridot and Jasper remained. Nora started talking

“ I'm thinking there might be more diamonds “

“ What? “

“ Nora's right. Until a few days ago we didn't think there were any more diamonds but now there are 4 more diamonds “

“ Yes, but how do we be sure? “

“ I think we can search the White Diamond archive. Nora. Can I get Peridot? “

“ Sure cousin “

Celeste took Peridot and created a white bubble. After a few minutes they had arrived at the door of White Diamond's personal archives. Celeste opened the door and they entered the archive.

“ But here are many things from the past eras “

“ I know. Sometimes I came here with my mother because she wanted to show me trophies “

Peridot watched the room very carefully but stopped when he saw Celeste who had stopped

“ Here we go. Can you make a copy of these documents? “

“ Sure. Thankfully I have an external hard drive that we can quickly copy the contained data “

“ External hard disk? What is it? “

“ A human technology that allows you to store a large amount of data and you can move it easily “

“ I understand “

Peridot began copying the data so they could calmly read the boys to find out if there were any other diamonds. Meanwhile the boys were arguing with each other in the Diamond Throne Room when they saw the warp pad taking action and there was Spinel with Connie's parents

“ Grandma! “

“ Grandfather! “

“ How are my grandchildren? I missed you “

Alexander and Nora ran to hug Doug and Priyanka

“ But what are you doing here? “

“ We were invited to join Steven's birthday and see you become diamonds “

Meanwhile they arrived in a white bubble Celeste and Peridot. Aqua Diamond came up to them

“ Did you get the material? “

“ Sure “

“ That's great. I'm taking him to my room “

Aqua Diamond went to her room while Connie was arriving with Pearl

“ Mom, Dad, it's good to see you here “

“ I know my daughter. We brought suitcases because we wanted to visit Homeworld for the first time “

“ I'm glad we can be together. Mom. Can Me, Amy, Alexander and Isabella sleep in Aqua Diamond's room? “

“ You can do it but don't get in trouble. Mom. Dad, I'm taking you to your rooms. We are engaged in preparing for Steven's birthday “

“ Yes I know. Daughter can you give this present to Steven? “

“ Of course Mom “

Connie hugged her parents and there she took her to their rooms as Spinel approached Nora

“ So you have a sleepover? “

“ Of course Spinel. You can come “

Spinel embraced Nora from happiness as Celeste approached Nora

“ What do we do? “

“ I don't know we can play something but it's not dangerous. Do you know any games to play? “

“ Of course best friend. I have board games and a lot of games that we can do together “

Garnet arrived in the room

“ Aunt Garnet, what are you doing here? “

“ I've seen that you're playing and I've decided to be with you “

“ Do you want to play with us? “

“ Sure. It reminds me when you were little and you always wanted to play with us “

“ I know. The advantage of being born with gems “

Nora laughed as Spinel was preparing for the board game. Meanwhile, Pink also arrived with Pearl. Pink saw the boys along with Spinel, Garnet and Jasper playing a board game

“ Guys, what are you guys doing? “

“ We're playing Monopoly v

Pink started laughing

“ This is comical. If white diamond finds out “

“ Find out what? v

White Diamond watched the boys and Pink

“ Great-grandmother. Can we play here? “

“ Of course my granddaughter. Obviously don't damage the room. Pink, we're meeting here soon. We have a diamond meeting. Obviously the kids can stay during the meeting “

White Diamond left while Pink watched the boys with Pearl from his throne. After a few minutes all the diamonds arrived but the boys noticed the absence of Steven and Connie

“ Grandma, why isn't Dad in this meeting? v

“ Nora. This is a secret meeting for Steven's birthday. We have to do some things for the evening “

“ The planet we're going to celebrate is going to be very hot so the party will move to the beach and bring your swimsuits “

“ Quiet Aunt Blue. We already know how we should dress “

The boys continued to play while the diamonds were arguing. After a few hours Pearl began to speak

“ Pink, guys. There's little left for lunch. We have to go to Pink's room for lunch. I don't think we can dirty this room “

“ I'm coming right now. I'm going to finish this meeting and come. Guys. You go with Pearl “

“ Of course Grandma “

Nora, Amy and the other boys followed Pearl. As they were walking Nora asked Pearl a question

“ Aunt Pearl. Are there any more diamonds? “

“ I don't think so. If you want we can check later or during your sleepover “

“ Maybe. Then let's see. Now we're hungry “

Nora's stomach began to grumble as Pearl laughed. After a few minutes they arrived in Pink's room where Greg was roasting the meat and Priyanka who was making lunch

“ Go wash your hands. Lunch is almost ready “

The boys ran to the bathrooms to wash and in the meantime Pink Diamond arrived

“ Priyanka. Do you need a hand? “

“ Yes “

Pink went to help Priyanka while she saw Connie and Steven standing in the balcony while Greg and Doug were talking to each other. The boys sat waiting for lunch while Pearl helped Pink and Priyanka serve while Steven and Connie helped Greg and Doug bring the meat.

“ Dad, what did you do to the boat “

“ Nora. Mom and I relaxed. Then we like to see the gems that watch us while we do human activities “

Nora and Amy laughed

“ We know that. Homeworld gems are nice “

“ Yes, but now we eat and go to rest. Tonight you have a very long evening full of fun “

Everyone started eating and after lunch the boys went to rest while Pink and Priyanka were cleaning the dishes and cutlery and when they were done they went to rest.

“ Pearl. Can you wake us up when Blue Diamond arrives? “

“ Of course Pearl. Notice to the gems that stand guard at the entrance to notify immediately “

Pink nodded and went to rest with Greg while Pearl went to warn the two topazi who were guarding the entrance to Pink's rooms and stretched out next to Nora to rest too. After many hours Pearl wakes up hearing the sound of blue diamond chime and seeing that Nora was hugging her. Pearl gently placed Nora's hand on the bed and she went to open the door revealing Blue Diamond with her Pearl. 

“ Where's Pink? “

“ He's asleep “

“ You can wake her up. We're leaving for Steven's party soon “

“ I'm going to wake her up right away “

Pearl quickly ran into Pink and Greg's room and after a few minutes began running into the boys' room while Pink went to Blue Diamond

“ We're getting ready. Are our rooms ready? “

“ Sure. My court is ready to host you “

“ Great “

Pink turned around and saw the hustle and bustle that was taking place with Pearl, Garnet and Jasper taking their bags as the boys went to the bathrooms to settle down. I give a half-hour in which Pink talked to Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl who helped Pearl carry her suitcases, everyone was ready

“ We're ready. Yellow Diamond is waiting for us on that planet with Green and Aqua Diamond. The other diamonds are coming. I'm going to take you to the warp pad. Blue Diamond accompanied the group on the warp pad and after a few minutes they had arrived on an alien planet “

“ Welcome to my colony of the planet Uria. This planet is earth-like but has a tropical climate. Many times I come here with my family to relax. Meanwhile Aqua Diamond arrives with her Pearl “

“ Mom. You've finally arrived “

“ My love. Are you ready this evening? “

“ Sure “

“ Where's Yellow Diamond? “

“ Yellow is overseeing the preparations for the beach party “

“ Great. Blue Pearl can you accompany Pink and the others to their rooms? I'm going to Yellow's “

“ Of course my Diamond “

Aqua Diamond and her pearl followed Blue Diamond while Blue Pearl accompanied Pink and her court. After showing the rooms to the other Blue Pearls he showed the boys' room

“ Can you wait? We decided to go to the beach right away. Is it hot here in the evening? “

“ Yes. The water during the evening is warm. This is a beautiful planet. The sand is white. It feels like you're at the Blue Diamond oasis on earth. I'm waiting in here “

“ Great “

Nora embraced Blue Pearl and went to dress up for the beach with Amy as Alexander and Isabella settled into hoped-for bathrooms. Meanwhile, Spinel arrived with his sea suit

“ Who wants to come to the beach with me? “

Spinel saw that the boys were not in the room

“ What happened to them? “

“ They're changing to go to the beach “

“ This time they anticipated me “

Spinel also laughed as Blue Pearl laughed, albeit silently. After a few minutes the boys were ready to go to the beach

“ Are Spinels ready to go to the beach? “

“ Of course Nora “

“ If we're ready let's go to the beach “

Blue Pearl accompanied the boys to the beach after a minute the boys arrived at the beach where there were Blue Diamond Yellow Diamond, Yellow Pearl, Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond with their pearls

“ Aunt Yellow “

Yellow Diamond turned to see Nora and Alexander with Spinel and their human friends

“ Nora, Alexander. What are you doing here? “

“ We just want to have fun and stay at the beach “

“ I understand You can stay and take your seat but be careful. We're almost finishing the job “

“ Can Green and I be with them? “

“ Sure. If you have any problems, we're here “

“ You can use my pearl if you have problems “

Aqua and Green Diamond nodded and went with the boys and Spinel to have fun. After some time Pink, Greg and Connie's parents were coming. After a few minutes White Diamond arrived with Celeste and Balck Diamond followed by Red, Moon and Centenary Diamond followed by their Pearls

“ Mom. I'm going with the boys “

“ Of course honey “

Celeste went towards the boys who were having fun, while White went towards Pink and Yellow

“ Are we ready? “

“ Sure White “

“ Steven's coming with Connie soon. Then we can go ahead with the party and introduce the boys like the new diamonds. Although they care about the fun part of this party “

Black Diamond went to White to talk

“ Where are our thrones? “

“ The thrones are there. Our pearls introduce us and introduce the boys, then we open Steven's presents, eat the cake and enjoy the party “

“ While the guys go to the beach having fun with the other gems. I think the party moves here after the presents “

Black Diamond was surprised by these words

“ Why do they have to have fun here? “

“ They're human kids. Their fun is very different from ours. Plus Garnet told me there's going to be a nice event, but I can't figure out what it means “

Pink turned to see Garnet pointed at him a thumbs up

“ My diamonds and I go into the room to settle down “

“ I'm going to go call the kids “

Pink went to the boys while Black, Red, Moon and Centenary Diamond followed her

“ What do we do Black? “

“ Now let's get our things right here and we have to show up. Then after the cake I don't know what it means we can have as much fun as we want. They say the most beautiful party will be on the beach “

The diamonds arranged their presents where the other gifts were and went where Blue Diamond was with Yellow Diamond talking. As they were walking they saw several gems entering the palace to attend the party. After a few minutes Steven and Connie arrived with Pink Pearl while the boys were drying up with Pink's help

“ I see we're here. We know all our entrance shifts. Our pearls announce us, we come in and we sit down and eventually Steven, Connie and their boys come in. White with Celeste while Yellow and Blue Diamond join their children Green and Aqua Diamond. Pearl let's start “

Pearl nodded and went to the party room to announce Pink and Greg. Then it was Blue and Yellow Pearl's turn with Aqua and Green Pearl to announce their diamonds, then it was White Pearl's turn to announce White Diamond and Celeste. After Black, Red, Moon and Centenary Diamond came pink pearl's turn to announce Steven and Connie with their children followed by their friends Amy and Isabella. Nora and Amy settled on Nora's new throne as Alexander and Isabella settled on Alexander's new throne holding hands while White Diamond began talking

“ Today we can celebrate the birthday of Steven Diamond Universe but we celebrate because we finally move on to ERA 4 with the new diamonds that will become part of The Great Diamond Authority. Today will be a day of celebration for our empire “

After these words some gems of the various court performed various numbers to impress the new diamonds and after Steven began to Speak

“ Thank you so much for this show. I think it's time to open the presents “

Steven begins to open the various gifts made by diamonds but also by the various members of his family and friends. After opening all the presents came Peridot along with Garnet who were carrying the birthday cake. Nora started talking

“ Finally the cake. It's the best time of my dad's birthday “

“ Why? “

“ Let's see the reaction of food-eating gems “

Both laughed as Steven with the help of Pearl and Connie were cutting the cake into smaller slices to give it to the guests and the gems that stood in the party. Nora and Amy were eating the cake and seeing the reaction of the gems and the reaction of Black, Moon, Red and Centenary Diamond. Their reaction was mixed as Black and Red were reluctantly eating the cake Moon and Centenary Diamond ate the cake happiness. After the cake the party continued with the boys rushing to the beach to have fun while the gems stood inside the palace. After a while Steven and Connie went to the beach followed by Pink and Greg with Connie's parents. White Diamond spoke to Black Diamond among them

“ Pink is always right. Most of the party moved to the beach “

“ Do we want to go too? “

“ I'm in “

Black and White Diamond went to the beach and after a few minutes Moon, Red and Centenary Diamond also went to the beach with the other gems they wanted to have fun.

When they arrived they could see the boys having fun on water slides. Some gems played volleyball while Pink and Greg were together even though they were disturbed by some gems that had damaged their gem and Pink with her healing tears repaired them. Steven and Connie were also together, and sometimes Steven repaired the damaged gems with his healing saliva. While Steven and Connie were alone they heard some noises and decided to see who he was and found out it was Alexander with Isabella

“ This summer holiday was nice “

“ I know. I have something to tell you. Isabella, do you want to be my girlfriend? “

Isabella's eyes lit up with happiness

“ I want my love. I also didn't know how to tell you if I could become your girlfriend “

Alexander and Isabella kissed while Steven and Connie watched the scene. Pink also observed the scene and realized that this was the event predicted by Garnet. The evening continued until everyone felt tired and decided to go to their rooms to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any issues and/or suggestions post your comments. See you at the next chapter


	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach City celebrates Halloween

In the city of Beach City, gems and humans were preparing the city for the Halloween party. Gems including Peridot and Bismuth were helping Greg fix his car wash while inside the beach house Alexander and Nora were finishing their homework while Steven was resting on the couch. After a few minutes the warp pad drew on and it was Celeste who went towards Steven

“ Steven? “

Steven wakes up and saw celeste was there

“ Celeste, what are you doing here? “

“ Nora called me to say I have to come here with a costume “

“ Nora's room is there, you can't go wrong. Its door has floral motifs “

Steven returned to rest as Celeste went to Nora's room. When he arrived, he entered the room and saw that Nora was writing something

“ Nora, what are you doing? “

“ Hi Cousin. I'm finishing my homework for school “

After a few seconds Nora put down her pen and closed the notebook

“ Now that I'm done with all my school homework, we can have fun for Halloween “

“ What is Halloween? “

“ Heavenly. Halloween is one of the most beautiful parties where we go disguised as horrible things and go knocking door-to-door to get free sweets “

“ We have to do this right away “

“ I know, but it's afternoon now. It's going to be night soon and we can go out on Halloween. Amy's going to be there, too. Do you want to go to the car wash? “

Celeste nodded and went to the car wash when Nora and Celeste were leaving and they saw that Connie was coming out of her room

“ Nora. Did you do all your homework? “

“ Of course, Mom. Celeste and I are going to the car wash with her grandfather “

“ Ok but I recommend. Behave yourself “

Nora and Celeste nodded and went to the car wash while Connie went to Steven who was resting

Steven woke up and saw that there was Connie with a big belly

“ My love. Our children are growing up “

“ I know. Sometimes I hear them moving. They're going to be beautiful kids “

While Steven and Connie were hugging, Jasper arrived with Holly Blue Agate

“ Jasper, you have to do me a favor. Can you check on the kids tonight? “

“ I will. Amethyst and I decided to take a ride to Beach City “

“ My diamond I can go to the car wash “

Both Steven and Connie are surprised by these words from Holly Blue Agate

“ Why? “

“ I just want to change. Then many gems took the day off to have fun and there are some tops that protect the doors “

“ You know you can do anything Holly “

“ Yes, my diamond. I'm going right now “

Holly Blue Agate went to the car wash while Jasper stood in front of Steven and Connie

“ Steven. Pink told me to tell you that tonight the other diamonds come to have a family night “

“ We know Jasper. You're free to do whatever you want “

Jasper nodded and went to the car wash.

“ Finally, we are alone with our children “

“ I know “

Connie began kissing Steven when the Warp Pad took on and showed White Diamond with a large belly and Black Diamond with their pearls

“ Steven. We're ready to celebrate Halloween “

“ We know that “

“ Where's Pink? “

“ Mom's at Little Homeworld with Pearl because she had to fix some things while Greg's at the car wash to fix it for the Halloween party “

“ That's great. Black and I are going to our rooms for a second “

White and Black Diamond left while Steven and Connie were resting together. Meanwhile in Greg's car wash many gems were setting up the car wash and Greg was making the candy

“ Grandfather “

“ Nora. Did you come to help your old grandfather? “

“ No, of course. Amy's coming soon, too, and then we start the Halloween party “

Suddenly Spinel appeared jumping to hug Nora and Celeste.

“ Are you ready for this Halloween? “

“ Sure Spinel. Finally, we can eat a ton of candy for free “

“ I can't wait too “

“ Can you help me fix some things first? “

“ Of course, Grandfather “

Nora Celeste and Spinel went to help Greg arrange the decorations. Nora also saw Larimar and Snowflake Obsidian preparing the small ice cream shop.

“ Larimar, Snowflake Obsidian. Are you ready for the Halloween party? “

“ Sure Nora. I like this party. The laughter of humans is nice to listen to. We can also eat ice cream “

Snowflake Obsidian and Larimar offered Celeste and Nora ice cream while Snowflake Obsidian started talking

“ Do you know if Bismuth is coming? “

“ You should come. Time to close the forge and bring some things here “

“ That's great. I can't wait for us to have a little fun “

Nora and Celeste were a fixing some light equipment when Pink arrived with Pearl and Desert Glass. Nora sees them and ran quickly to hug her grandmother

“ Grandma! “

“ Nora! I see you're already energetic for tonight “

“ You know I like any party. Desert Glass what are you doing here? “

“ Pink asked me to help her make some sand decorations for tonight “

“ Noo!, I missed you. Sometimes I have to come to the sand oasis “

“ It's going to be an honor. Then I can build you anything with sand “

“ yes, but now we've got to finish fixing Greg's store “

Nora and Celeste nodded and finished a fixating the lights while Desert Glass began manipulating the sand to create sand sculptures. Meanwhile Alexander was staying with her grandmother Priyanka to help her in the hospital

“ Thank you for helping me today Alexander “

“ There's no problem Grandma “

“ I know my nephew. After this visit we can go to your house to celebrate Halloween “

Alexander nodded and continued to follow his Grandmother. Some gems recognized him and made the diamond salute but he continued until his cellular began to play

“ Grandma, I'm out. I have to answer the cellular “

“ Understood. I'm going to finish right now and go. Doug's going straight to your house “

Priyanka walked into her office as Alexander answered Isabella's call after a few minutes Priyanka walked out of her office while Alexander was greeting Isabella and closed the call

“ We can go “

“ That's great. Isabella's about to arrive at my house for the Halloween party “

Alexander and Priyanka began walking to go outside the hospital. When they were outside there was Leo resting. Alexander went to caress Leo

“ Even though I'm young to drive a car I can drive a pink lion “

“ I have to get used to these things again “

Priyanka and Alexander got on Leo and he started running and opened a portal and after a few seconds they had arrived in Leo and Spinel's room. Alexander and Priyanka descended while Leo went to his family to play with his children. Alexander went to cuddle Leone's children with his mother's watchful eye. Alexander walked out of Spinel's room with Priyanka and they arrived in the dining room where Steven and Connie were resting together. Meanwhile he rang the doorbell of the house and Alexander went to open the door and it was Isabella

“ Isabella “

“ Alexander “

Isabella and Alexander kissed and started talking

“ Are you ready for the Halloween party? “

“ Sure. I brought my costume so I can get dressed here and go have fun. Do you want to go to the car wash? “

“ Of course “

Isabella and Alexander went to the car wash while Steven and Connie were talking to Priyanka about Connie's pregnancy. When Isabella and Alexander were on their way to the car wash, they saw Blue and Yellow Diamond's spaceship were landing

“ It's going to be a busy party “

“ I know. Especially with my sister who is a joyful person “

Alexander and Isabella saw Nora and Amy with Celeste having fun. Pearl saw Alexander and Isabella coming

“ Alexander. Isabella. It's good to see you here. The party's starting soon. Are you ready for tonight? “

“ Sure. We've already prepared our costumes. We plan to take a ride around here and head to Little Homeworld “

“ I know Funland is getting ready for the party “

“ Funland is nice but a bit boring. Then that park is a death trap “

While Alexander, Isabella was talking to Pearl. Aqua and Green Diamond arrived with their pearls and were already disguised as Halloween costumes

“ Nora! We're ready for the party “

“ Aqua. We haven't seen each other in a long time “

“ We met last week “

“ A very long time. We're done fixing the car wash. Let's go settle down and we can start the evening “

Water nodded as Green was talking to Isabella Alexander and Pearl. Pearl went to see the time and noticed that the lamppost lights were turning on as the sun was setting. The evening was warm but not too hot. Pearl began screaming to alert Nora Celeste and Amy

“ If you want to attend the party it's time to get dressed “

The boys started running to go to their rooms. The females went to Nora's room while Alexander went to his room with Green Diamond. Meanwhile, the other diamonds who wanted to see the Halloween party and see the earth and humans live also arrived. After a few minutes the boys showed up dressed in their costumes.

“ Mom. We're going out “

“ Of course Nora. Don't get in trouble. Jasper and Spinel will also be there “

Nora saw jasper but not spinel

“ Where is Spinel? “

Suddenly a white-clad being showed up in front of Nora who scared her and it was Spinel

“ Spinel. What did you dress from? “

“ Ghost “

Nora laughed and hugged Spinel

“ Are you ready to get candy for free? “

“ Of course “

“ Don't overdo it. I once ate too many cookie cats and had a stomach pains “

“ We know, Dad “

The boys came out of the house to go and have fun. Meanwhile Pink changed her outfit to a spookier version while Greg used his old guitar clothes. The two of them saw the various diamonds that were preparing to take a walk in Beach City and learn about the various human activities. After a few minutes the diamonds were ready and they left the house while Pink and Pearl were helping Greg in the car wash along with Priyanka and Doug. Steven and Connie were the last to leave the house but before they could do came Yellow Sapphire

“ Steven. Can I come with you? “

Steven and Connie looked at each other and Steven started talking

“ Of course “

“ Thank you Steven. I will be very useful for you “

Steven Connie and Yellow Sapphire walked out of the house and began walking the streets of Beach City. When they arrived, they could see the diamonds having fun like kids while the boys were having fun. Among the walks they saw Onion's son doing the same things as his father when he was young.

“ There's always something that never changes here “

“ I know. My jam “

Steven and Connie laughed as Yellow Sapphire enjoyed watching the city. Meanwhile the boys were walking when they arrived in front of a ghostly house and there was a van where there was a person who was setting things up. Nora watched him and was his science professor Mark Falk.

“ Professor, what are you doing here? “

“ Nora. My best pupil but sometimes she can be childish along with her brother Alexander “

“ Thank you Professor. What are you doing here? “

“ I'm not your professor today. I'm a ghost hunter today. You know this house? “

“ No, but my family says this house has been here since they were young “

“ This Victorian-style home dates back to when Beach City was founded. This is the Beaton Manor and they say it's haunted. Today I'm going in here to see if there's a ghost or not “

“ Can we come too? “

“ Sure. The more we are, the sooner we can finish the inspection of this house “

The boys followed Professor Mark and joined Beaton Manor. When they entered, they saw a very dusty house with antique furniture.

“ So, we split into groups and take torches. This house is not connected to the modern power grid “

The boys nodded and divided the various groups to control the house. Celeste, Spinel, Jasper Amy and Nora were staying with the professor and staying in the first floor while Isabella Alexander, Green Diamond, Aqua Diamond and their pearls were walking on the ground floor of the house. Alexander and Isabella watched the house with torches as the gems used the light of their gem to illuminate. When they arrived in the kitchen, they heard a noise and found that the refrigerator was running

“ That's weird. Why was this refrigerator running? “

“ I don't know. What I know this house is not connected to the power grid “

Aqua Diamond stood in front of the switch and pressed it by turning on the light to the room

“ I think there's something here that stinks “

“ You're right Alexander. But this house is strange to me. Where is the electric generator? “

“ Electric generator? “

“ Isabella. Gems are not familiar with the human electrical system. Anyway, we have to find the general counter of the house where there is the connection to the beach city power grid “

“ Interesting this thing “

“ Usually in these houses the electric meter is located basement. The boys opened a door and there were stairs where it led to the semi-basement. Meanwhile the professor's group were checking the runners upstairs “

“ I think there are no ghosts here “

“ We don't know. Ghosts are unpredictable “

All of a sudden, they heard a strange noise and turned around and saw a strange figure walking between two rooms.

“ That's great. There are ghosts. Now let's go there and see if we catch this ghost “

Meanwhile the boys were checking the half-basement and arrived at a wooden box that stood on a wall. When they opened, they saw that there was a modern electric meter

“ Why is there a modern electric meter? “

“ I don't know but I like this thing “

Green Diamond along with his pearl were observing the place when they saw a large safe

“ Maybe you have to see this thing “

They all went to see what Green Diamond and his pearl had discovered and it was a safe

“ But this is a modern safe. What we do “

“ Let me do it to myself “

Isabella approached the safe and opened it

“ How did you do that? “

“ You can see it was an open safe. Here is money and jewelry “

“ But what's going on here? “

“ I don't know. I just hope the rest of the group is okay “

Nora's group opened the door where the ghost had gone and when they opened, they saw a person dressed as a miner who started going to the group and moaning

“ I think it's time to run “

“ Agree Nora. The group started running away from the miner in the meantime the group in the basement were checking the room while the boys were arguing “

“ We have a safe full of money and jewelry and digging material. But what were they digging? “

I: This is a villa. I think we need to see the back garden

“ But what do we do with these things? “

“ Maybe I have an idea. We can put the safe in my gem for safety “

“ Great idea my pearl “

“ Thank you my diamond “

“ Yes, but first let me close the safe “

Isabella closed the safe and gave it to Aqua Diamond's pearl who put it inside her gem

The boys climbed to a ladder and were taking them into the garden and began to observe. After a few minutes they saw that around a shed stood holes

“ We'd better open that shed “

“ I think so. Looks like we're solving a very nice mystery “

When they opened the shed, they saw a series of gold stones and a deep hole with a ladder.

“ I think we've found out what's going on but we need to figure out who's doing it “

“ You're right let's go tell our professor but first let's stop checking the garden “

While they were checking the garden the professor's group was running away from the ghost miner and split up to escape quickly but the miner followed Celeste Nora and Amy. Jasper and Spinel saw the danger situation they decided to go and rescue the girls

“ Would you better go call the police and the ambulance “

“ Because there's someone here who's going to get hurt. After all, I'm the perfect jasper of pink diamond's court “

“ Don't forget about Spinel “

Jasper and Spinel merged as the professor went down to call 911. When he came down the stairs, he saw the other group coming with evidence.

“ Professor. We found some interesting things “

“ We have to get out of here. Those two gems merged to save Nora, Amy and their friend Celeste “

The boys nodded and went outside the house giving time to call 911. Meanwhile Steven and Connie were resting in front of the car wash along with the other diamonds when Yellow Sapphire started talking

“ Steven. I predict my diamond is in trouble but will be saved by Beaton Manor “

Steven and Connie raced quickly followed by all the Pearl diamonds, Garnet Amethyst and other gems to Beaton Manor. Now the phantom miner was approaching Celeste Ami and Nora so menacingly

“ What do we do? “

“ I don't know “

They both hugged each other and suddenly merged to form a fusion

“ What happened? We merged. They're the fusion of Celeste, Amy and Nora. I think the name Cenory is fine. Finally, it's time to have fun “

Cenory began laughing as he pulled his sword and shield from the two gems and the miner and came the fusion of Jasper and Spinel

“ I'm Cinabar. Finally, it's time to beat the one who's threatening my Nora “

The two mergers began to attack the miner and in doing so caused the destruction of the Beaton Manor with a loud explosion. Meanwhile, Steven and Connie diamonds arrived with many gems from Pink Diamond court along with the police and ambulance. Two mergers with the ghost miner came out of the cloud

Both mergers faded when they saw Diamonds and Steven Connie with Priyanka and Doug

“ I think we're in trouble “

“ Yes Cousin “

Steven and Connie and White Diamond raced to Nora, Amy and Celeste to hug them

“ Everybody's fine. You scared us. You know you're in a lot of trouble “

“ Actually, they don't center anything. It's my fault. They saw me doing the ghost hunt “

Connie was watching Professor Mark.

“ But how was that possible? “

“ Mom We solved a mystery “

“ Yes, we discovered digging equipment and a safe full of jewelry and money, and we discovered some gold bars “

Aqua Diamond's pearl pulled things out of her gem to show the evidence recovered while Alexander showed some gold bars

“ I think it's time to find out who the ghost of the miner haunting Beaton Manor is “

Nora, Celeste and Amy removed the mask from the ghost and everyone was shocked

“ Principal William. But why did you do this? “

“ Simple. Out of greed. I found an ancient map with the location of gold bars and jewelry buried in this house “

“ But here money? “

“ That moneys from the school. As time went on, I was stealing them to get a rich pension and I'd have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for those meddling kids! “

“ Now I understand why you didn't want to approve my plan to go to a chemistry fair “

“ I think we can wrap this case up. Mr. William, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you “

While the cops were taking Principal William away from the station a policeman wearing a beige raincoat

“ I knew that person didn't convince me. Anyway, thank you for solving a mystery. Now I can call Superintendent Chalmers to say the stolen money case has been solved “

“ Thank you, but what's his name? “

“ How careless. I'm Lieutenant Colombo of the Beach City Police Department. Superintendent Chalmers called my superiors and they entrusted me with this case. I also have to congratulate you guys on solving this case “

“ But what's going to happen now? “

Lieutenant Colombo observed Connie and suddenly recognized Connie

“ Mayor Connie. It's an honor to meet in person. I think Superintendent Chalmers will have to find a new principal, and with the money we've recovered, we can fix the financial hole Mr. William created “

“ I'll have to talk to Superintendent Chalmers and try to resolve the situation “

“ Sure. I think you have to discuss it so I greet you that I have to go to the station and report back “

Keep Columbus greeted everyone and got into his car to go to the police station while Connie and Steven were still metabolizing the situation. Nora checked the clock

“ Mom. It's 11:00. Can we continue our tour? “

“ I'm very tired now. You can take your ride but around Beach City “

“ I think Pearl can come with you “

“ Sure. At least I can check the time we have to pick up “

“ Dad, Can do 1:00 at night? “

“ This is Halloween night. I think it can be done. Then we have to help Greg fix his car wash “

The boys nodded and headed to Beach City for fun. Professor Mark approached Steven and Connie to speak

“ I still apologize for putting your children in the middle “

“ There's no problem. It was just an unfortunate series of coincidences. It could have happened to everyone. The important thing that you are safe “

“ Thank you, Mr. Universe. See you at the next class meeting “

Professor Mark took his things and put them in his van and left. The diamonds went to the car wash followed by Steven and Connie who were thinking about what happened. When they arrived at the car wash Pink hugged Greg while Steven and Connie sat down and Connie started talking to her mother

“ What should I do? This situation is strange “

“ I don't think there's a need for punishment. After all, you gave similar problems “

Connie began to laugh

“ You're right. It will be a life experience that will make you mature there. “

“ Who wants ice cream? “

Connie and Priyanka took ice cream to eat it and began having fun while the boys enjoyed fun at Funland rides. When it was 1:00 the boys approached the car wash and were tired

“ I think our kids are tired “

“ Yes, Dad. I want to sleep. At least we collected an industrial amount of candy “

Steven laughed.

“ Let's go inside. We're done fixing here. Tomorrow morning, we go to the farm to have lunch together “

“ Isabella and I go to our homes. See you tomorrow “

Amy went to kiss Nora while Isabella kissed Alexander and then left while Nora and Alexander along with Celeste, Aqua and Green Diamond went into their sleeping rooms. After a few minutes everyone was asleep. In Nora's room were Jasper, Spinel who were sleeping with Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any issues and/or suggestions post your comments. See you at the next chapter


	8. Another Grandmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys discover the existence of another diamond

It was a stormy night in Beach City. All the diamonds were in Steven and Connie's house with Pink and Greg. The boys stood in Nora's room having fun with each other

“ This weather is bad “

“ I know Aqua. But it's Christmas soon. So there will be snow and we can all have fun “

Suddenly Green screamed

“ Yes! I just finished processing the data. Now we can find out if there are any more diamonds “

All the boys went to Green to see what they found out

“ It's not much, but there's clues anyway “

The boys started reading but couldn't understand

“ I'm not understanding here, but maybe I've found a solution “

Alexander walked out of Nora's room to find Pearl. When he arrived in the living room he found his family having fun with each other. He approached Pearl

“ Aunt Pearl. We need your help “

“ Arrival “

Pearl followed Alexander and when they entered they saw the boys waiting for her

“ Pearl. Can you help us? There are other diamonds “

“ There are no other Nora diamonds “

“ Please “

Nora made sweet eyes

“ I can't resist sweet eyes. I'll tell you the story of diamonds “

The boys stood in front of Pearl as she began to tell the story.

“ Before these diamonds there was a primordial diamond that was called rainbow diamond. She was very powerful and before she died she created three diamonds and then her gem disappeared and gave birth to Homeworld. The new diamonds were Lady Crystal Diamond, Lady Gold Diamond and Lady Silver Diamond. They ruled the empire for almost a thousand years. Silver Diamond created new diamonds and they were White and Black Diamond. It was later revealed that White Diamond and Balck Diamond wanted power and eventually decided to dispel the forms of Lady Gold Diamond and Lady Crystal Diamond took her gems and ran away and took refuge on earth. Meanwhile, White and Black separated and formed their two empires with other diamonds. When Pink arrived on earth she discovered that Lady Silver Diamond had hidden in a cave. Pink was her creation but was born after Yellow and Blue Diamond. In the end Lady Silver Diamond said that the only safe place from White Diamond was the land but if Homeworld's forces arrived on earth then she had to leave. Pink instead preferred another solution and in the end in my gem there are as many as three diamonds inside their bubbles “

Three Gems that were diamonds came out of Pearl's gem and the boys were amazed to see these new gems

“ Can we see them? “

“ No Nora. These diamonds are very large. Maybe if we can get out of the house, we can open the bubbles “

Alexander opened the balcony door and went to check whether it was raining or not.

“ It stopped raining we can open the bubbles “

“ I don't know if that's the right thing. Family wars can be created “

Meanwhile Pink arrived with Spinel

“ Nora Spinel and I will want to be with you “

Pink paused to see the boys holding the bubbles that contained the three diamonds

“ What are you doing with those gems? “

“ We want to get to know our ancestors “

“ You know they're dangerous with White and Black Diamond “

“ Yes but I think we can fix “

“ Maybe you're right. Let's go out and open the bubbles. Then I hope the situation will work out “

The boys along with Pearl, Pink and Spinel went out and opened the bubbles. After a few minutes the diamonds formed and were very beautiful but they were all confused about where they were. Lady Silver Diamond notes Pink, Pearl with some gems and organics

“ Pink. Why did you free us? Did you win the war against White Diamond? “

“ Not exactly. I won the war and White understood the mistakes he made. Now we have an empire that is freer. Then White Diamond made peace with Black. There have been many events “

“ I see. Who are these people and gems? “

“ The gems are Aqua and Green Diamond and are the children of Blue and Yellow Diamond. While these humans are hybrids. They're half human and half diamonds. Nora, Alexander and Celeste showed off their gems “

“ So the empire has changed into a positive “

“ Yes, but there's a little problem. You have to make peace with White “

“ That's fine with me. I think my sisters are okay with that, too “

Lady Gold Diamond and Lady Crystal Diamond nodded.

“ All right. But you have to narrow down your size a little bit. You won't be able to get into my house “

The three diamonds reduced their size and followed Pink while The Boys along with Pearl and Spinel went to the room where Steven, Connie and the other diamonds were. When they arrived they saw Pink and Pearl entering with the other diamonds. White and Black were shocked by the view while the others were confused by what was going on.

“ This must be a joke “

Pink was responding when she quickly answered Lady Silver Diamond

“ We ran away from you because you wanted all the power. Then Pink discovered us and helped us hide until today “

Both White and Black Diamond looked at each other and then White started talking

“ When we were young we wanted power, but now we understand our mistakes and decided to correct these mistakes “

“ I see. Pink told me everything “

“ So you're back in power? “

“ No. Me, Lady Gold Diamond and Lady Crystal Diamond decided to stay on earth. We don't want to rule the empire anymore. I see you're doing a great job. Then we want to bond with our grandchildren “

Steven and Connie were arguing when Lady Silver Diamond approached.

“ You should be Steven Diamond Universe “

“ Yes great-grandmother “

“ I'd like to get to know you more. Humans have always fascinated me. Then when Pink told me that she had created a hybrid human gem I was amazed by this thing “

“ Thank you. I think we can get to know each other more often “

Then they approached the boys

“ These are the new diamonds. Pink told me about you “

“ Yes. But Alexander and I try to live a more human life “

“ It must be nice “

“ We can throw a sleepover. So we can get to know each other “

“ That sounds good. Although I don't know what sleepover means “

Connie and Steven looked at each other and went to Nora and Alexander

“ Do you want to organize a sleepover? “

“ Yes mom “

“ There's no school tomorrow. I think you can do it, but do we have rooms for the three of them? “

“ Of course Connie. In the renovation I included a room for them “

“ You can do it but you don't have to disturb overnight “

“ Of course Mom “

The boys ran to their rooms to get ready.

“ Where they're going “

“ A moment in their rooms. I'm going to take you to your room. Pink accompanies Lady Silver Diamond, Lady Gold Diamond and Lady Crystal Diamond to their rooms. After a few minutes the boys were ready and went to the new diamond room with Pearl. When they came in they saw the diamonds that had settled down and were waiting for the boys “

“ I think we're ready for pajamas lee. Spinel will help us with games “

“ What is a sleepover? “

“ We have fun at night until we feel tired. During this party we tell each other the stories and play or watch some movies on tv “

“ Sounds interesting. Have you humans developed these things? “

“ Yes, but we developed technologies that were unknown to gems. Like gardening “

“ That sounds interesting to me. Did they even invent weapons? “

“ Sure, but they're not as powerful as gem weapons “

Lady Gold Diamond looked annoyed but understood the situation and said nothing

“ So that we want to show a movie or make some company games? “

“ I know. A nice game of society “

Spinel showed off a board game

“ I have to use this game to show some technologies that humans have invented “

“ High voltage? “

“ That's right, Alexander. I think it's going to be a good game for you. Even if the diamonds have to shrink a little “

The diamonds had narrowed their size as Spinel prepared the table to play and then everyone started playing while having fun. Meanwhile White and Black were together discussing

“ According to the peridots these babies are about to be born “

“ I know my love, but I was thinking when we were young and thirsty for power. Then we got into a fight and founded two empires “

“ Yes, but now we've all fixed and united the two empires. I think thanks to Pink, things are going well. But also Steven that I feel more at peace with myself. The two of us have changed all of us for the better “

Meanwhile Steven and Connie were in bed

“ Tomorrow is December. We are close to our day “

“ I know. These two kids are ready to go out. They're kicking more often “

“ This Christmas will be nice. Peridot said he's got the Christmas lights ready while I jasper go to the forest to retrieve a tree. I imagine if there will be a snowstorm. Can you imagine having everyone in this house? “

“ It's going to be fun with Pearl screaming because she wants order. Children who receive attention and then boys who have fun and become children for a few days. Then there's New Year's Eve where everyone wants to overdo it with new year's barrels “

Both Steven and Connie laughed

“ I think we have to go to sleep “

“ Tomorrow will be a long day “

Steven and Connie began to sleep. After a few hours, everyone was sleeping except the boys with the new diamonds and they had finished playing

“ it was the best game “

“ He didn't know that humans had invented all these technologies “

Nora began yawning

“ I feel tired. I think I'm asleep “

“ Sister. We're all tired “

“ What is sleeping? “

Nora and Alexander looked at the new diamonds and knew they had to explain a lot of things

“ Humans need to rest to recover their energy to face the next day “

“ Then while you sleep you can have dreams “

“ How do we sleep “

“ So there are beds while we have sleeping bags for sleeping. What you have to do and stand on the bed and close your eyes. From here it will be more natural to sleep “

The diamonds nodded and did as Nora had said and suddenly began to sleep while Nora and Alexander were satisfied with this thing and went to sleep. The next day the boys woke up and went to the kitchen for breakfast and saw that the storm had turned into a blizzard.

“ I don't believe it. It's snowing."

“ Stay calm sister. It's snowing and there's a blizzard. We can't go out “

“ I know, but we can go to our relatives' rooms “

“ I don't think we should wake White and Black Diamond together with our parents “

“ Yellow and Blue Diamond also don't want to be woken up “

Suddenly Amethyst arrived with Jasper

“ Guys. Why are you awake already? “

“ Amethyst. We had a lot of rest. But now we're excited about the snow “

“ Calm down you two. There's a blizzard outside. You don't want to go out right now. But I think you can wake Peridot up. You know it's time to decorate the house with Christmas decorations. With this snowstorm it will be a good time “

“ What's beautiful? “

White Diamond and Black Diamond walked into the room and were curious about the talk the boys were making

“ Great-grandmother. It's snowing. We can't go out so we decided to help in the Christmas decorations “

“ It's going to be nice. Black you're going to like Christmas. It will be our first Christmas “

“ Ours and the two children who are being born “

“ Do you know what the Christmas holiday is? “

“ Of course Nora. White told me about the traditions of humans. They're very beautiful “

“ I go to grandparents. Then we go to Peridot's to help “

Nora ran to Greg and Pink Diamond's room. When she came in she saw that Pink and Greg were hugging. Nora got on the bed and hugged them both waking up

“ Nora. What are you doing here? “

“ I came to bring breakfast and wake you up. It's snowing “

“ Is it snowing? “

Nora got up and opened the curtains showing Pink and Greg that it was snowing

“ It's always nice to see snow falling “

“ I know “

“ Greg and I are on our way. If you go to wake up Peridot tell him it's pink's order even if he understands you “

“ Of course Grandma “

Nora left the room to go to Peridot's room. Meanwhile, in Steven and Connie's room, the phone began ringing. Steven and Connie woke up while Connie went to answer the phone. While Connie was talking on the phone Steven opened the curtains and saw that Beach City was covered in snow. Connie closed the call and went to see the view with Steven

“ They called me to decide if we should close the schools “

“ What did you say “

“ That schools must be closed. According to reports, this snowstorm is expected to last for a few days and then recur at Christmas “

“ It reminds me of our first Christmas holiday together “

“ I know “

Steven and Connie kissed as Nora was on her way to Peridot's room when she saw Spinel

“ Spinel!! “

“ Nora. Did you see that. There's snow “

“ I know. But we have to do something nicer. Decorating the house for Christmas “

Spinel's eyes lit up and he ran to the main hall as Nora went to Peridot's room. When she came in, she saw that Peridot was resting with Pumpkin. Nora came up to him and began to embrace at Peridot

“ Peridot Wake up. Today we have to fix the Christmas decorations “

Peridot began to wake up

“ Nora do you know I am now? “

“ It's 10:00 in the morning “

“ But it looks like night “

“ Because it's snowing “

Peridot observed that it was snowing outside

“ Let me put my limb enhancers and I come “

“ Ok peridot. See you at the main hall “

“ Before you leave. You can take the boxes where there are Christmas decorations “

“ Sure. Peridot “

Nora took boxes and went to the main room where the boys were and along with White and Black Diamond while Greg and Pink Diamond were on their way. Nora put the boxes on the ground and began to open the various boxes. Meanwhile, Steven and Connie arrived

“ Nora. Alexander. I have to give you good news for you “

“ That schools are closed tomorrow? “

“ How do you know? “

“ It's snowing outside “

“ Anyway. Schools will open for next week and then close until Christmas week. Looks like it's going to have to snow hard that week “

“ Okay, Mom. Now we're going to set up the house with Christmas decorations while you two are on the couch with White and Black Diamond “

Steven and Connie laughed as they sat on the couch and Nora was bringing them breakfast. Meanwhile Peridot arrived with other boxes and the Christmas tree

“ I see we're already bridges. We can decorate the house “

“ Where do we start? “

“ You guys can mount the tree while Jasper and Amethyst start mounting the decorations on the walls “

Pink went to get a box

“ While you're going to fix these decorations, I'm going to fix some decorations “

The boys along with Spinel began to mount the Christmas tree. Spinel stretched out to pick up some items to help the boys mount the trees. Black watched curiously about what they were doing. Meanwhile Yellow and Blue Diamond arrived

“ I see it's Christmas time “

“ It will be nice to spend Christmas here. There's snow we can have fun “

“ Yes, but it's snowing now. I don't think humans want to freeze “

“ Aunt Yellow. Then stay with us “

“ I would. But Blue and I have to make commitments “

“ After lunch we will be available to play with you “

Yellow and Blue Diamond went to their room. While the boys were a fixting the decorations. Meanwhile Celeste approaches her mother

“ Mom. Can I stay with you for a while? “

“ Of course my daughter. You're my light “

“ Then you're going to be a great big sister with your sisters “

Celeste hugs White and Black Diamond and returns with the other boys to fix the Christmas tree. Meanwhile, the other diamonds arrived and watched curiously what the boys were doing.

“ What are you doing? “

“ We're a fixing Christmas decorations “

“ Then why is the earth white ?“

“ That's a weather phenomenon “

“That's right Black Diamond. When it stops snowing we go outside and play the snow battle. We throw snowballs “

“ Interesting. I'm going to my room. I have to look at the construction of a colony. Call me when you have to do the snow battle “

Red Diamond left while Moon and Centenary Diamond were watching the boys curiously. The pearls were also helping to fix the decorations especially Pearl who watched Jasper and Amethyst very carefully.

“ Spinel! You know what we do? “

“ A joke to Pearl? “

“ That's right “

Nora and Spinel went to make a joke of Pearl as Steven and Connie laughed and hugged each other thinking about their family being expanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any issues and/or suggestions post your comments. See you at the next chapter


	9. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Universe family celebrates Christmas

Pink and Greg were preparing dinner for christmas eve with Priyanka Maheswaran and Doug Maheswaran. Steven and Connie were cuddling their new two children. Liam Universe has a purple diamond instead of the navel and is similar to steven and pink's gem while Oliva Universe has a pink white diamond on the chest. On the sofa there was also Black and White Diamond who were cuddling their kids. Grey Diamond and Shadow Diamond. Meanwhile, Ruby and Sapphire arrived and held each other while two young children. Steven noticed Ruby and Sapphire and began talking

“ Ruby! “

“ Steven. You don't see how beautiful these kids are “

“ Yes “

“ These children are our mutual love. They're so cute “

“ I see. Will Garnet be here tonight? “

“ Sure Steven. Now we wanted to be with our kids for a while. Suddenly Ruby and Sapphire fused to form Garnets “

“ We wanted some of our time. Then my kids like Mom Garnet “

Garnet made a funny face and the children laughed. Meanwhile Red Diamond arrived with his pearl

“ Did you see where the kids went? “

“ I'm not outside. There's a snowstorm I think they're in Nora's room “

“ Thank you Steven “

Red Diamond along with his pearl goes to Nora's room as Peridot arrives

“ Steven! “

“ Peridot. What are you doing here? “

“ I came to see your children “

Peridot turned to see the children and they began to make happy noises and Peridot became excited and with his ferromagnetic powers enjoyed moving objects. Meanwhile, Red Diamond arrived in front of Nora's room and when he entered he saw that the boys had headphones and played in front of the computer. Red Diamond touched Nora and she turned to see and it was Red Diamond and took off her headphones

“ Red what are you doing in my room? “

“ Nora. I wanted to know if you were going to play snow battle “

“ Thank you Red, but we humans can't do that. There's a snowstorm outside. We prefer to stay in the heat to play video games “

“ What are you doing? “

“ We're playing Fortnite. Then tonight we play together at Satisfactory “

“ Can I see what you're doing? “

“ Sure Red. Maybe when we're playing together “

Red Diamond looked at what he was doing and they liked the concept of video games more and more. Pearl was in her room when she heard the door open and saw it was Bismuth with their daughter

“ Mom “

“ My daughter. I missed you “

“ I know I missed you both “

“ Our daughter is a great bismuth with the abilities of a Pearl “

“ Where's Nora? “

“ Nora is in her room playing video games with others “

“ So I'm going to Nora's room to play “

Bispearl left for Nora's room while Bismuth and Pearl were together. After an hour dinner was ready and the whole family gathered except the boys

“ Who's going to call the kids? “

“ I'm going “

“ Thank you Pearl “

Pearl went into Nora's room and saw that the boys were fixing their computers

“ Lunch is ready “

“ We know Pearl. My soft sapphire contacted me “

Yellow Sapphire laughed and hugged Nora. The boys along with Red Diamond with his pearl went into the dining room and sat down and began eating. While Connie, White Diamond, Ruby and Sapphire controlled the young children who were sleeping in the cots the boys talked to each other

“ So Amy. Are you having fun? “

“ Sure Steven. I used to spend Christmas with grandparents but this year I wanted to be with Nora and have fun together. She told me about the Christmas holidays she had with her family and diamonds “

“ Yes. Our family gatherings are always quirky especially at Christmas and New Year's Eve “

After lunch Red Diamond approached Nora

“ What are you doing? “

“ We certainly don't absorb the boring movies my dad wants to propose, but we definitely go to my room to play computer games “

“ Can I come? “

“ Sure. There's also Spinel joining us “

The boys along with Red Diamond and his pearl went to Nora's room and when they entered they saw that Spinel was already there with Pink Pearl

“ Are we ready to play? “

“ Yes Nora but what game do we want to play? “

Nora is reflecting and eventually decided

“ We can start playing Satisfactory. We played fortnite before “

“ That's fine with me “

The boys began playing along with Red Diamond with his pearl. After a few hours Connie arrived

“ Nora. Alexander and Amy. What time do you want to go to sleep? “

“ I don't know, Mom “

“ I recommend you don't make too much noise at night “

“ Of course Mom “

Connie left to fix the crib where the children sleep and when she came in she saw Pearl was having a place

“ Pearl. You didn't have to fix the crib“

“ There's no problem. Then I peace to come at night to check on the children. It reminds me when Steven, Nora and Alexander were children “

“ I know. They were very cuddly “

“ Now I'm going to go fix my room for a second “

Pearl walked out of the room while Connie went to put on her pajamas and after a few minutes went to Steven who was playing with the children. Meanwhile Jasper went to Nora's room and saw that he was playing

“ Nora “

“ Yes Jasper? “

“ Can I ask you a favor? “

“ Sure Jasper. You are one of the favorite gems “

“ Can I sleep with you? “

“ Why this thing? “

“ My room is going to be noisy tonight so I wanted to sleep in peace “

“ You know you're always welcome in my room. If you want you can watch me play “

“ I'm in “

Jasper began to observe Nora playing Lady Silver Diamond in the meantime along with Lady Gold Diamond and Lady Crystal Diamond were having fun watching Steven and White Diamond's children sleeping

“ These kids are cute “

“ But will they grow up? “

“ Of course Lady Gold. They will grow slowly. They currently need a lot of care and attention. Then they get niceer and nice.

Time passed quickly and when midnight arrived many went to sleep. Pearl went to check on Steven's children who were inside their crib while Steven and Connie tried to rest. Meanwhile the boys were continuing to play until 4 a.m. but in their rooms. When they all pulled Nora and Amy brushed their teeth and went to sleep with Yellow Sapphire, Spinel and Jasper. The next day everyone woke up and went to the Christmas tree which was full of presents

“ You can open gifts. Merry Christmas to all “

When Nora hears the words right away, open her presents. They wax several gifts between a Gift from White Diamond. When you open it was a pearl

“Great-grandmother White “

“ Tell me starlight “

“ Why did you give me a pearl?

“ This is your personal pearl. You're a diamond “

Suddenly the pearl lit up and a pearl appeared

“ Hello my diamond. I'm your Pearl “

“ You're beautiful “

“ Thank you my diamond “

“ Don't worry Nora I'll talk to her “

“ Thank you Pearl “

Pearl approached the pearl of Nora, Alexander, and Celeste to teach the customs and customs of humans. Meanwhile the others were discarding gifts and were various kinds. While Steven and Connie were discarding their presents they were talking to each other

“ This was a beautiful Christmas “

“ I know and I think it will also be nice New Year's Eve “

“ Let's enjoy this moment with the family “

“ But I'm going to have to talk to Pearl to train our children's pearls “

“ He already knows my jam “

“ Mom. After lunch we can go out to play with the snow “

“ Of course Alexander. This time there will be Stevonnie “

Steven and Connie kissed and watched their family discard the presents and spend a moment of happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any issues and/or suggestions post your comments. See you at the next chapter


End file.
